


The renegade hero!!!....Invader Zim?

by D_rissing, nightmaster000



Category: Atomic Betty, Invader Zim, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gaz Being Gaz (Invader Zim), Gen, Miscommunication, Multiple Crossovers, Panty Shots, Pervert humor, Rumors, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaster000/pseuds/nightmaster000
Summary: There is a name that means heroism across the galaxy. A name that gives courage and hope to all who fight against evil. A name that people use to inspire others to rally against the evil Irken empire.And that name is!!!...Zim?What´s going on here?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The stolen Earth and a heroic meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of the episode "planet jackers" of invader Zim...mostly will ignore canon events.

Across the vast starry emptiness of space, a red and white space ship (know as a Starcruiser) flew at top speed.

“X-5 report” the young voice Atomic Betty, Galactic guardian extraordinary, sounded with hurry and a bit of fear in her tone.

“The scans have detected a trace of gravital particles that match those found at the crime site” replied the robotic voice of his second in command as he placed a map on the screen that showed a blue trace" according to calculations we should catch up on the culprits in about 5 Earth minutes "

“I still can't believe that someone was able to STEAL the Earth” Sparky said as he pushed the ship even faster at orders of his captain “I mean shrunk? Sure, we have seen Maximus do it before, cloaked? Again possible, Destroyed? Would be sad but still I would understand it” he turned to see his robotic friend “but a whole planet plus moon being dragged out of orbit without destroying it? That’s crazy!!!!” he finished “even for our typical bad guys”

“And that’s why we know it wasn’t Maximus or another of our typical villains” said Betty.

“The number of species with the technological capacities to drag planets like this is quite limited and none fit the profile of any of the Galactic Guardian´s most wanted criminals” added X-5

“Which is even less comfortable that any of them being the ones behind this” Betty said “hit it with all we have Sparky!!!”

“aye aye chief” the green alien set the ship at maximum speed.

Soon the red ship came out of Hyperspace to come across a quite incredible yet disturbing sight.

“X-5 what am I watching?” Asked the red hair.

“Scanning now captain” the robot said.

In front of their ship was what could be described as a planet sized metallic ball being dragged with a really large metallic tube by a small (in comparison) greyish green ship.

“Scan completed, captain I have good and bad news” X-5 said as the Starcruiser flew over the metallic ball as it moved towards the other ship. “The good news is that this is in fact Earth” the robot said “the entire planet has been cover by a mechanical shell with an holographic interior simulating the night sky, meaning no one inside it have noticed the planet being moved”

“Ok that’s a relief” Betty said “what’s the bad news?”

“The bad news is that I have identified the species responsible” the image of the ship appeared on the screen “it appears we are facing against the aliens known galaxy wide as the _planet jackers”_

 _“_ Wait what?!!!” Sparky said in fear having heard rumors about those guys.

“I have heard of them” said Betty also in horror “according to the records of the academy they look a bit brutish but have the technology capable of moving planets across space” she looked at the ship in the screen “Due to the fact that their planet's star is dying, they steal or jack other planets, hence their name, and throw them into the star like firewood”

“According to reports they are being charge with mass genocide of multiple species” X-5 added.

“How in the name of the galaxy are those guys not behind bars?!!!” asked Sparky in disbelief.

“Intergalactic law 14-3-66/C” said Betty “Any species has the right to preserve the life or integrity of their planets by any necessary mean”

“That added to the fact the majority of the jacked planets have been proven to be _non sentient_ have kept them out of being charged _”_ X-5 finished.

“And now they have Earth” said Sparky.

“Exactly!!!” Betty said in anger “they have a very well sentient-inhabited planet that is also a home world of a galactic guardian” she added “that alone broke more rules than what I can count” she turned to her crew “send a message to admiral DeGill and inform him of the situation, then get close to that ship and prepare for battle”

“You got it chief, time to kick some butts” Sparky said ready for a fight.

BEEP-BEEP

“Uh? Excuse me captain, the scanner has pick up something else” X-5 announced.

“What is it X-5?” Betty wondered what else could happen “more bad news?”

“Umm not sure what could I call this” the robot said “it appears we aren’t the only ones trying to stop the jackers” the robot put up an image of the shell and zoomed in on something flying on the sides. “According with the data, there are two laser pods currently cutting away the upper shield, what is more there is a small wingless ship of the same color and design close by probably guiding the process” there in the screen appeared both the pods and a small purple ship “the potency of the laser is strong enough to cut through the metallic exterior…calculations said that if uninterrupted the planet would be free in less that 10 earth minutes”

“Well that’s great” said Sparky “one less worry...so lets kick those thugs already”

“WHAT IS WORRYING” said the robot cutting the alien “is that the technology used matched a profile under the _highly dangerous_ archive” he typed a command an a new purple symbol filled the screen “Irken”

Immediately everyone in the ship fell in silence out of shook.

“Ir..IRKEN!!!!!” Sparky exclaimed in fear and anger.

“X-5 are you sure of that?!!!” Betty asked with dread.

“95.5% sure” said the robot making everyone gulp.

The Irken Empire.

The biggest and most dangerous empire in the whole universe. A race of planet conquerors that have been in an endless crusade of bringing death and destruction to every inch of creation. Not even Maximus would dare mess with them.

The simply idea of those…creatures close to her world made Betty sick.

“However what puzzle me is why this particular ship its trying to save Earth” the words of the robot also puzzled the other two “according to some reports both species have a deal where Jackers won't target soon-to-be conquered planets of the empire”

“Yeah I don’t know what’s worse” said Sparky with sarcasm “be incinerated or be conquered and possible incinerated out of torture.”

The female guardian however thought about that.

“Think you are onto something there X-5” she turn to the robot “can you scan the rest of that station?...maybe we are missing something”

“Is good that someone still can use the head to think under the circumstances” said the robot as he got to work.

“Hey you talking about me?” said the green alien.

“Case and point” X-5 said before finding something “you were right captain there is something happening on the tracking cable” he zoomed on the metal tube. There on the line were two aliens seemingly locked in combat (and one getting quite the beat down).

One was a really big hulking green alien with yellow eyes, wearing a metallic deep green armor.

The other alien (the one getting its ass kicked) was smaller (the same size of Betty) also green but with two antennas and red eyes.

“Facial recognition coming up” said X-5 “the smaller alien is definitive an Irken...one match in the data base”

“Oh yeah and who is that little green plague” said Sparky on angry tone.

“That’s funny coming from you since you are also small and green” said the robot “however I wouldn’t laugh at this… facial recognition has identified him as the _hero of doomsday_ better know across the galaxy as…”

“THE INVADER ZIM?!!!!!” Betty cried in excitement “OH MY GOD, I'VE READ ALL ABOUT HIM ... THE LONE REBEL IRKEN, THE ONE WHO SAVED THE UNIVERSE THE FIRST TIME THE IRKEN EMPIRE TRIED TO TAKE CONTROL, HE DEFEATED THE ENTIRE ARMADA AND DAMAGED THE IRKEN HOMEWORLD ALL IN ONE IMPRESSIVE MILITARY MANEUVER NEVER REPLICATED SINCE!!! " the girl was literally blushing and gushing over the alien.

“Whoa boss never thought of you as a fangirl” said Sparky a bit disturbed.

“Its normal actually” said the robot “a lot of cadets in the academy had take inspiration on the invader story and have based their training on his military movements” he turned to Sparky “something you should known if you didn’t take naps in the history lessons” he returned to look the screen “but according to records he disappeared years ago after the new Irken leaders managed to capture him” he turned “from what is know he is supposed to be dead or at least incarcerated on a desolated planet”

“Well if not he will be soon” Sparky said on disinterested tone “the little guy is getting his ass kick down there” and it was true as they focus back on the fight only to see Zim been kicked by the more that obvious bigger and stronger alien “oh well what a shame, all hero but can't be that smart to fight that thing all alone”

“Or maybe that’s what he wanted” said Betty “he must be keeping the jackers distracted so they won't notice the laser cutters”

“A solid theory with a 90% of chances of being true”

“90% of yada yada” Sparky mocked

“WE MUST HELP” said Betty “we cant leave a hero of his caliber facing this alone, even less when he is trying to save my world” she hop off her chair “ I will take a hover board and help him directly, Take us close Sparky and keep their ship from moving!!!”

“uff fine” Sparky groaned.

“I detect some sarcasms there”

“Bite me metal bucket” the green alien said back.

* * *

Today definitely sucks for Zim.

In fact as of right now he decided that everyday he passed without conquering the earth and turning the humans into slaves for The Tallest sucked.

But today was the suckiest day of all.

First of all he learned that other, much inferior to Zim, invaders have done biggest advances on conquering their planets that him.

Then, when investigating a really big disturbance, he was attacked by that hideous worm-Dib when he DEMANDED the very much inferior telescope of his…did he mention Dib is hideous? BECAUSE HE IS.

And the cherry of the top, it was that a pair of very confused, and very hideous (but not as much as WORM-DIB) planet jackers had taken the Earth as their next target.

“Just wait until my Tallest hear about this” Zim thought as he bounced on the metal surface “ taking a planet marked for conquest and saying it isn’t…LIESSSSS!!!!! ALLL LIESSSS”

“Are you ready to give up?” said the big ugly Jacker “you are really starting to annoy me”

“Is that all?” said Zim standing up all beaten and hurt “because Zim is getting bored of your weak punches” he activated his PAK thrusters launching himself at the alien ready to deliver the wrath of Zim on him!!!!

Only to be grabbed by a bigger hand and smashed against the metal floor...again.

“Little green man you really are infuriating” the bigger alien said with angry tone and more that ready to smack the little one like a bug.

“Let the alien go and surrender!!!” a female voice sounded before a volley of laser shoots impacted his back forcing him to release his hold.

“uggg…ok now I’m piss” said Zim in groggy tone before turning up and see quite a curious sight.

It was a red haired female human ridding on a hover board dressed in a pink dress, white gloves, pink bracelet, white belt with a nuclear symbol, and white thigh-high boots. 

“ehhh Oog-Ah i think we have a problem” said Nik from the cabin as the Starcruiser floated in front of their ship, its tip shining ready to shoot.

“What now?!!!!” The jacker asked annoyed by all the bugs coming to bother him. However the human girl flew at great speed jumping from her craft and kicking the alien with great force making it fall.

Not stopping the red head ran to the fallen Zim and helped him to stand.

“Don’t worry Zim…I mean sir” she saluted causing her to let go of Zim which made him fall again “oops...Sorry sorry.” The red head said embarrassed as the alien stood up on shaking legs “come on Betty act professional…not as a fangirl in front of your hero”

“uggg and who...are you?” asked Zim wondering if the pathetic punches of the Jacker had caused him something to be seeing human girls in space...and what did she mean with hero?

“Oh yeah sorry sir” she said saluting him again in military way “Atomic Betty reporting!!!” she said in professional tone.

“Eh? Wha…uggg” he fell again, but this time he tried to grab onto Betty to not fall causing him to pull her into the floor too…. which was lucky cause seconds after her own board passed over them with great force, exploding some meters away at impact.

“ahhhhhh IM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS” Oog-Ah roared in anger at missing.

“Whoa” Betty said amazed “great reflexes Zim sir, I didn’t see that coming” she then stood and addressed the bigger alien “By order of the Galactic Guardians, I place you under arrest! Under the crimes of stealing an inhabited planet under the protection of the galactic federation!!!”

“The galactic guardians?” Zim wondered in his mind “what are they doing here? And did she say something about earth being under who´s protection?”

“Grrrrr I'VE HAD IT WHIT SO MANY INTERRUPTIONS!!!!” the giant jumped on them forcing the alien/human duo to separate.

Seeing that the fight still continued, Zim activated his rockets and launched himself at the jacker´s head and began delivering blow after blow of fury on it…which only caused a minor headache to the already angry alien.

However this gave Betty the chance to bring out a rope from her bracelet, catching the arm of the alien and trying to force it down. The sudden pull caused Zim to fall on the floor, something Oog-Ah took advantage of it to try and step on him but in luck Zim only opened his legs making him miss. In fright Zim called for his spider legs to impulse himself away. This had a nice bonus since a pair of legs managed to pierce the boot of the jacker and go through his foot and leg making him not only growl in anger but also to fall on one knee which gave Betty the chance to finally toppled the giant down.

“Nice movement Sir” called Betty who was quite exited to not only fight along side a legend but also see his brilliant military mind at work.

However her distraction cost her as the jacker didn’t stay down and grabbed the lasso pulling the girl at him and sending her against Zim again.

“YOU MISERABLE BUGS” Oog-Ah´s left hand was covered in metal that shifted into a canon that didn’t lose time in firing against the two fighters.

* * *

Meanwhile X-5 and Sparky had their own problems.

In a quick movement Nik activated the defenses of his ship taking the Starcruiser by surprise with an energy pulse. The impact not only sent the red ship spinning out of control, but also affected its weapon systems stopping the crew from responding to the volley of plasma balls sent at them by the turrets of the jacker´s ship.

“Shield integrity down at 70%” X-5 called “our weapon systems are down to 10% and unable to fire back”

“Tell me something I don’t know bucket head!!!” said Sparky as he tried to maneuver the ship through the shoots.

“In that case, I’m afraid the captain is also in a bad spot” he said showing on the screen Betty (behind a force field created by her bracelet) being bombarded by the other jacker.

“Isn’t she suppose to be with a super fighter Irken?” he asked in disbelief and anger “why isn’t he…”

However what he was going to say was interrupted.

“Atomic Betty” the hologram of admiral DeGill appeared in the console “we received your message, what’s the situation?”

“Admiral, at this moment our ship´s weapon system is heavily damage. What is more the captain is under enemy fire above the Jacker´s craft” informed X-5 as he sent the feed of what was going on “alongside that, its appear the jackers were being confronted before we arrive by no other than…”

“INVADER ZIM?” his pipe fell out of shook “I CANT BELIEVE IT ITS HIM”

“Oh not you too admiral!!!” groaned Sparky “not time to be all uhh and ahhh over an Irken!!!

“Oh yes, you are right Sparky ehem” he put a professional face “link me to Betty´s communicator”

“Opening communication channel”

“Atomic Betty…”

* * *

“…We have your coordinates, at this moments I’m leading a float of ships ready to put those jackers behind bars. Just resist a bit more ”

“Understood Admiral” grunted the girl. “You hear that!!!” she yelled at the shooting alien “its over...the Guardians will soon be here” but the big alien just screamed increasing his shooting.

However Zim did hear what the girl said and he didn’t like the idea of facing a float of Guardian ships, so he also activated his communicator”

“GIR how long before the cutters finish?!!!” he yelled.

“Almost ready master!!!” called happily (too happily) his robot companions.

“Then prepare the Cruiser for emergency extraction once they are done.” Zim ordered closing the communication as a shoot pass to close of him.

“I don’t think I can keep this up” called Betty on strained voice, her shield presenting some holes already.

However a small escape of vapor called Zim´s attention. Smiling he looked at the jacker who was ready to shoot again.

In one movement Zim pushed Betty propelling himself away. Fortunately, the push sent Betty away enough to not receive damage as the next shot hit the metal floor causing an explosion where she was standing after impact. Turning she looked in awe as Zim pulled a big tube from the hole until it broke. At breaking it released a cloud of cold steam at Oog-Ah who groaned in pain as his eyes were blinded.

“hahahahaha feel Zim´s cold vengeance!!!!” laughed the Irken. However this was cut short by another shot that pushed him off the metal rail.

“Zim!!!!” Betty called running at him preparing a lasso to catch him. Unfortunately this was grabbed by Oog-Ah´s hand and she was pulled at him again.

“Oh no not this time!!!” he said angrily tearing the lasso away and catching Betty by her wrist “I've had enough of you little hairy bug!!!” he called closing hard his hand.

“Ahhhhhh!!!” Betty cried in pain as the hand of the alien cracked her bracelet in her arm causing small shocks of electricity to run through her. Not satisfied by this the alien raised the girl and smashed her with force enough to leave a dent on the metal.

“I will finish you now little red bug” he growled hoisting up wounded girl.

But before anything else could happen multiple ships appeared around the Jacker´s.

“This is the Galactic Guardians” the voice of the Admiral was music for her ears “surrender now!!!! You are under arrest!!!” alongside this the metal shell surrounding the planet suddenly separate in half revealing the planet inside.

“Its...over...” called Betty smiling through the pain seeing her planet free “you lose”

The alien however was beyond pissed and more seeing his target being free.

“This is not over yet!!!” he cried before spinning in place before launching Betty to the space.

However moments before.

“uggg ok…Zim feels…pain” said the invader holding at the tube as he hanged from it.

In that moment his communicator activated.

“Master!!!! Its ready!!!” the singing tone of his robot made him groan “also we have visitors!!!” Zim noticed the arrival of the Guardian’s ships. “Should I get cupcakes?”

“Forget the cupcakes GIR and bring the Cruiser NOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!”

“YES SIR” the robot answered in his more serious tone.

Zim let go of the tube and activated his rockets flying under the metal rail to not catch the attention of the other ships. Then he flew up in where he knew his ship would catch him for a strategic and quick retreat….

…only for a female body to impact him sending him in spiral towards his ship.

Fortunately this time GIR did remember to open the cabin letting his body hit his seat.

“Ugggg” Zim groaned.

“Uhhh who is she?” GIR asked looking at the girl on his master´s arm “she smells nice”

“Wait what?!!!” Zim turned to see the girl in his arms.

“Uggg good catch…sir…” she tried to smile but she was quite hurt.

Outside Oog-Ah look in rage as the little green man caught the hairy bug.

“AHHHHHHH!!!!!” in rage, and before anyone could stop him, he brought out his canon and shot with all his force.

KABOOM!!!!!!

“AHHHHH WE'RE HIT!!!!WE'RE HIT!!!!! Zim screamed as his ship received a direct impact sending him towards the planet

“We are falling weeeeeiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!” the robot cried happily as the Cruiser spiral down entering the atmosphere.

“ugggg” Betty groaned as sparks and fires started inside the cabin. With the strength she still had left she managed to push the Atomic symbol of her belt, which began blinking before she fainted.

“Ahhhhh HOLD THIS GIRL” He screamed pushing Betty to his robot as he took hold of the console trying to stop his ship from falling

“Uhh what this do?” the robot wondered as he looked at Betty´s broken bracelet and push a button.

Immediately the small cabin was filled with Firefighting foam.

“AHHHHH ZIM CANT SEEE AHHH THIS BURN IT BURNSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!”

The small ship broke through the clouds as its dome opened making all the foam to fall out.

“ugggg that was disgusting” Zim groaned as he puke out some foam.

“Taste good ummm” GIR added as he put some inside his mouth. “uhh look a pigeon”

The little robot pointed at a SEAGULL flying close.

“Eh?...that’s not a pigeon GIR that’s one of those disgusting flying rats that live…by...the…disgusting…ocean” in dread Zim turned to see in front of him.

And noticed the ship was about to crash into the open sea.

The duo (and the unconscious girl) screamed in terror as Zim closed the cabin and began pushing buttons like crazy trying to get the ship to fly. Fortunately for him (again) the ship came to life and shots itself inches from falling into the water.

Like a bullet the damaged ship flew over the surface, its pilot screaming and pushing/pulling things like crazy, as it came across a beach. It was quite lucky it was still nighttime as the ship blow through the place sending sand, rocks, water and a lifeguard tower flying away. The ship broke through the trees entering a small city, destroying light posts, breaking windows and demolishing a small fruit market. Then it flew up. Spun in the air as it gained altitude (shaking everyone inside until Zim end up over the girl), its back exploded one last time and the motors died off causing the ship to fall like a smoking meteor and impacted somewhere in the forest with a big boom.

* * *

“ehh?!!!!” inside a close by blue house with a red roof, a 13 year old girl awoke after her sleep was interrupted by a big boom “what was that?” the girl removed her covers reveling an olive skinned girl with black hair wearing a sea-green nightshirt that barely covered her thighs leaving a pair of bare slender yet strong looking legs.

The girl opened the window of her room and exit to a small platform outside what was a dome like room.

“Yitaba?” another voice called as a blue creature climbed up to her.

“I don’t know Stitch” said the girl as she looked towards where a column of smoke was rising “but I think we should investigate” she said entering her room to put on a pair of black sandals. “That sounded like a crash, better wake up Nani and the others”

And with while the blue dog creature awoke the other inhabitants of the hose, the little teen ran inside the forest towards the fallen ship.


	2. Aloha Zim (part. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Zim wake up after the crash in the home of a certain girl and her blue alien dog, and the green invader is told a story that turns his life upside-down.

The sunrays phased through the window alongside the singing of morning birds.

“uggg my head” slowly Betty felt sleep leaving her “what...what happen?” she was quite confused as she slowly opened her eyes at a dark pink ceiling “where?...where am I?”

“Hello how feeling today?” a big, round, pink, four eyed, very much NOT human, koala like face suddenly appeared over her.

“AHHHHHH” Betty reacted immediately by screaming, jumping on the bed and round kick the face with all the strength she could.

“ugggg” a large and obese, hippo-like alien fell like a log in the floor “I can see very much better” he said in pain putting a hand over his now black two left eyes.

“WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I?” she felt a breeze making her look down in dread “EPPPPPP AND WHY AM I NAKED?!!!!!” Betty cried covering herself with the bed sheet.

Well, naked was an exaggeration but it was quite close since the red head only had a long pink shirt (that wasn’t hers) on that didn’t cover the green panties she had put on before her mission.

“Jumba what was that scream?!!!” a young voice sounded making Betty prepare herself for battle as the room´s door opened.

However what came in wasn’t what the galactic guardian was expecting.

It was a girl that looked of her age with long black hair and olive skin. She was dressed in a short red muumuu with white leaf patterns all over it, black biker shorts and red sneakers on her feet.

“JUMBA!!!” the girl cried as she ran towards the fallen alien. “What happen?”

“Seems that little girl can pack quite a punch uggg” he said holding his face in pain “or a kick in this case”

“wh…ahhhhh” Betty was going to ask when suddenly a blue thing tackle her back into the bed.

Betty reacted quickly and rolled on her back and kicked her attacker against the wall before jumping putting distance between the two (not easy when she finally noticed she was inside a small very much normal looking bedroom).

“Grrrrrr” a growl called her attention and she saw that her attacker was a blue dog like creature with big ears eyes and claws, that was looking at her in anger.

“Stitch no!!!” the girl called (while the other alien sat on the floor) “take it easy she may be just confused” she then turned to her “I’m sorry about that we didn’t mean to frighten you” her tone was quite sincere (and the “dog” huffed before clawing his way to her) “I’m Lilo” she said in friendly tone.

Betty thought for a moment before relaxing her stand.

“i..i am..wait!!!” the words of the girl finally reached her brain “you said your name is Lilo?” she asked in surprise and the other girl nodded “as in Lilo Pelekai?!!!”

“Eh yes that’s me” Lilo asked a bit confused

“Oh my gosh...you are Lilo Pelekai!!!” Betty said in awe “Earth´s ambassador on the Galactic federation” she then looked at Stitch “which mean this is experiment 626 AKA Stitch” she turned at the big alien “and you the doctor Jumba Jookiba, one of the greatest minds of the galaxy when it comes to bioengineering”

“Hehehe THE most greatest mind in the galaxy actually” said Jumba with a smile

“Whoa for you to know that must mean you aren’t from earth right?” asked Lilo.

“Well, actually I am” said Betty with a blush before putting a professional face and saluted “Atomic Betty of the Galactic Guardians at your service”

“Galatic Guardian?” Jumba said “well that certainly will explain the uniform you had on”

In that moment Betty remembered her actual cloth situation and blushed trying to pull the shirt she had on to try to cover her panties.

“Umm about that...why is it that I don't have it on??” she asked with a blush on her face.

“Uniform was quite in bad shape after we managed to pull you out of that wreck you were in” said Jumba “little guardian must be lucky to survive crash with nothing more that some scratches and ruined cloths”

“Wait crash?!!!!” she said as the events of the previous night came rushing to her mind “the planet jackers…the ship…” and then she remembered “ZIM!!!! where is he?!!!!!”

“Zim? Is that the name of the alien that was protecting you?” asked Lilo calling the attention of the panicking guardian.

“Protecting me?” she asked.

“What Lilo said” said Jumba “you and the little guy where trapped under the remains of little ship, however you also where under the body of said alien which protected you from some really sharp remains”

“Yeah he also had quite a strong hold on you” added Lilo “took all of Stitch´s strength to pull you out of it”

Trying to not focus on the fact her idol held her in a protective hug Betty tried to get more info.

“Is he ok?” she asked in worry.

“He was more hurt but nothing to serious” said Jumba “fortunately Jumba had a regeneration chamber ready to use in case anyone of our little Ohana was hurt” he said with pride before blinking “wait did you say Zim?”

KABOOM

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

A girly scream echoed the house after a big explosion making everyone worry.

“ZIM!” the guardian soon ran pass her hosts to make sure her hero was ok, no longer caring of her dressing state.

She came running out the room just in time to see a close by door been blow to smithereens by a big laser blast.

“YOU WONT CAPTURE ZIM ALIVE!!!!!!” the voice of Zim echoed around as everyone arrived at the scene.

“Help!!!!! Irken in the house!!!! IRKEN IN THE HOUSE!!!!” crawling like a lizard under the continuous fire, another alien made itself known.

It was a slender lime green alien with three stout legs, a sole big eye on its face and a little antenna on its head. He was wearing an orange sleeveless jumpsuit with white muumuu designs on it and a matching sarong.

Behind it however, emerging like a monster out of a horror movie was Zim. Three multiheaded-laser tip-tentacles emerged form its PAK. His red eyes glowed with fury as they zoomed on the poor Cyclops in the floor.

“WHO ARE YOU? WHO DO YOU WORK FOR? HOW DARE YOU TAKING ZIM PRISONER?!!!!” the tentacle tips glow ready to shoot and vaporize the slim alien who only could scream in pure terror.

“ZIM SIR NOOOOO!!!!!” Called Betty, tackling the alien.

This however made them both fall and roll down the stairs that were close by, and end up with them crashing into a table in the living room.

“uggg…ok that really ahhhh” Betty couldn’t hold a moan as she felt something touching her down there.

Looking up from her position she was shocked to see that she was laying over the alien, with Zim´s head between her legs making muffled screams against her panty-covered crotch.

“Epppppp!!!!!” the red headed guardian couldn’t help but squeal in embarrassment as she jumped away from the alien; her face turning totally red and almost glowing while she covered her panties.

“A gag agg you…you almost…almost suffocated Zim!!!!” he cried in anger “YOU!!!! You!!! You…you?” he suddenly blinked as he recognized the girl in front of him “its you!!!! The girl on the planet jacker´s ship!!!!”

“Oh yeah Atomic Betty reporting sir!!!” she saluted at him only to blush again when she remember (again) she was basically only in underwear

“wha…but what happen?...where is zim?… and why you tried to use your feminine parts to choke Zim?!!!” this made Betty´s blush to grow even harder.

“hahahaha I can´t believe it!!!” the boastful voice of Jumba made the two look up to see the big alien descending the stairs with a big smile on his face (while Lilo tried to calm a hyperventilating Pleakley) “its really him!!! The invader Zim...oh it’s an honor meeting someone of your intellect!!!”

“Eh..i…thank..you?” Zim said very confused as he saw not only three types of aliens (as Stitch was trying to “help” Pleakley by licking him), but also two very human girls that didn’t seem to care about ANY of their presences. Not to mention that he awoke in a very cramped laboratory of non-terrestrial technology INSIDE a very much terrestrial house.

The little invader shook his head.

“CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ZIM WHATS GOING ON?!!!”

“I would like to know that too”

Everyone turn to the front door where a young woman that looked like Lilo (but a bit older) was standing with a paper bag on hands, looking at the scene with sincere confusion.

A great silence fell on the room.

“MASTER!!!!” that was interrupted when a green dog (also holding a paper back) zoomed in and hug Zim with all he had “I WAS SO WORRIED… NEITHER YOU OR THE PRETTY GIRL WERE WAKING UP AND I DIDN’T HAVE WAFFLES TO HELP!!!!”

“Eh what? GIR? i…”

“Well think today we will have two extra plates for breakfast” said the older girl entering the house.

* * *

Meanwhile miles away in the home of certain big headed “alien hunter”

“Ahh stupid thing work!!!” Dib said in anger as he tried to get his computer to connect a video call. “AHHHH ZIM!!!! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT SOMEHOW!!!”

Next thing he felt was pain as a black boot impacted with the back of his head and made him hit the computer.

“Shut up Dib!!! Is bad enough there isn’t Internet or TV signal, I don’t need to hear your annoying voice” called his sister [Gaz](https://vexaniaa.tumblr.com/image/176548310706), as she caught her boot like a boomerang and put it on again.

The girl was a 12-year-old girl with purple hair on a fang-like styled bob cut with a white hairpin in the form of a skull. She was wearing a dark teal-gray striped sleeves t-shirt with a white pixelated rabbit skull on it, a short black skirt with striped reddish leggings and black boots.

“Gaz!!!” Dib called out annoyed (and in pain) “don’t you see I’m trying to contact Lilo?!!!” he said in exasperation “the fact that all satellite type communications are down must be part of Zim´s evil plan from earlier when he try to steal my telescope” he returned to the computer “she must be warned and be ready to defend earth!!!!”

“Ugg, I still cant believe you found someone that want willing hear your stories or that wanted to expend time with you” the purple haired said in half disgust “every time you two talk I’m expecting her to never call back yet she keeps impressing me and that’s really weird to happen” the girl then walked to a table and grabbed some money before walking towards the door.

“Hey HEY!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!!” Dib jumped and soon blocked her path to the door “This is not the time to go out we must be ready to battle!!!!”

But his sister only gave him an annoyed look.

“I wont expend ONE MINUTE more hearing you ramble about how it’s the end of the world and you are its last hope WITHOUT TV or internet to block you!!!” a dark aura began covering her body “I’m going out with Jinmay to get some pizza and play videogames on her console until you stop been an idiot or dad returns home” she gave a step towards him “so I will probably return until tomorrow night when dad comes for dinner!!!”

“How did you even talked with that girl without cellphone signal to call?” asked Dib confused.

“That enter in the _none of your business_ category” growled Gaz “now move away from the door before you enter a world of pain!!!”

“No Gaz!!” said Dib “we´re are on the verge of history, today could mark the start of the fight for Earth´s survival and WE have the responsibility of guide humanity on its darker moment against the evil forces of…”

WHAM

Whatever he was going to say was cut short as the door opened from outside crushing him against the wall.

“I told you” said Gaz calmly as she turned to greet the person at the door “Hey Jin”

[Jinmay](https://www.deviantart.com/theblacksunking/art/After-DownFall-Jinmay-829721171) or Jin for friends (only Gaz) was a girl with green eyes, a tale skin, and pink hair on a pair of down pigtails. She was dressed on a gray shirtdress with one black button on the top, red gloves on her hands and a red scarf around her neck. A black belt with a glowing pink heart in the buckle and black uggs boots with black thigh high socks.

“Hey Gaz, was your brother here?” the girl said in soft tone using her pinky to clean her ear “I think I heard his irritable yapping from three blocks away.

“Yeah you just crush him with the door” said Gaz.

“Ah…sorry if I leave a hole then” Jin said in uncaring tone “so ready to go?”

“Yeah with some luck there will be riots in the city and we could grab some poor sap´s money” said the purple haired girl.

“Sounds like a plan” added the pink haired one “we could get a family size pizza with that”

“That’s the idea” said Gaz closing the door as she went out

Dib was leave there with the door handle, somehow, stuck on his left eye.

“uggg” he groaned as he pushed himself from the door and rubbed his eye “seriously that girl gives me the creeps” he said “how is it that another girl so similar to Gaz can exists?” rubbing his eye he walked back to the computer “come on how its that even the Swollen Eyeball Network satellites are down?” he groaned “Zim..He must be behind this I just know…I bet he is right not plotting the demise of the human race, calculating all the ways to beat me and take over on the most diabolical way”

* * *

CRACK

PSHHHHHHH

“And that’s how you make a fried egg” said Nani as Zim saw her cooking breakfast.

“Fascinating” said Zim. He didn’t know that such cruel way to cook unborn egg spawns existed. Breaking them from the security of their capsules, making them fall on a hot surface and let them burn on slow fire…certainly he must remember try something like this with Dib next time he annoys him “GIR now we can eat eggs outside that disgusting scramble mess you do every morning!!!”

“ahhhh” the little robot paused in the waffles he was doing “but it taste so good in my mouth before I put them in your plate” he said in innocent tone.

“I’m sorry WHAT!!!!!”

If there was an award for the most “bizarre breakfast of all” then the kitchen of the Pelekai family probably already won it.

On one side we had a little robot on a dog suit preparing a tower of waffles while a big four eyed alien made orange juice in what looked like a futuristic machine.

Then we have the green alien invader using four tentacles to set the table while two 13 year old girls (one dressed only in a pink shirt and green panties) served the eggs that the older sister of one of them did, all while a cyclopean alien looked from the  
door frame with a frightful expression.

“Come on Pleakley” called Lilo “come here and help us with the food, you are being ridiculous”

“Me ridiculous? ME RIDICULOUS?!!!” the alien cried in disbelief “am I the only one seeing the IRKEN in the kitchen?!!!!”

“You said that before Pleakley” Nani called him “and I still don’t see what the big deal is”

“What the big deal is?!!! WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS?!!!!” Pleakley looked ready to have a hearth attack “IRKENS ARE MONSTERS, EVIL SAVAGES THAT DESTROY EVERYTHING THEY SEE WITHOUT ANY KIND OF REMORSE!!!”

Nani turned to see Zim, who´s attention was focus on pocking the egg yolk and uhhhing when it dripped out, then turned back at Pleakley rising an eyebrow wondering if the so call “earth expert” finally has lost it.

“Bah don’t be so dramatic Pleakley” said Jumba “sure the Irken empire is a race of planet conquerors that have reached far into the galaxy” the ex-evil scientist brought some glasses wit juice at the table “but calling them savages is quite far from the truth” he turned to Nani and Lilo “in fact the Irkens are well known for their technology, pioneers in the fusion of organic materials and machinery, creators of wonders for space traveling and weapon manufacturing” the big alien got a dream look on his face “during first years on academy for evil geniuses I would have gave my left arm to be able to visit one of their factories” he looked at Zim “and of them all there were you” Zim looked up at him confused “ohhh one of the greatest scientific minds in the whole empire must say sir my entire bioengineering experiments were based on your work” he pull out a small computer opening it “your creation was anything but perfect” he then show the image of what could be destroyed as a Cthulhu-like monster…with a pet collar and tag on its neck?

“Hey! that’s Zim´s Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob” said the invader in surprise “I was wondering where it went after the incident with Tallest Spork”

“Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob?” Lilo asked in confusion as she sat down.

“I have heard of that” said Betty also sitting “Kweltikwan is one of the cleanest planets thanks to its use on perpetual energy” she shook her head “scientists all over the galaxy have to spend moths before allowed close to it for studying and all the time under military surveillance” she took a bite of her egg “its one of the biggest energy mysteries of the galaxy”

“A marvel of bioengineering its what it is” said Jumba “it landed on my planet I think 20 or so years ago” he said in remembrance “it was not only an indestructible absorbing creature capable of harnessing any type of energy as food. But also, after some tests, we discovered it can also give infinity amounts of the same without tiring” Jumba laughed “hahahaha 5 cities and 3 artificial colonies destroyed in its way..ohhh only remembering the destruction bring tears to my eyes” he cough as he noticed everyone looking at him “ehem…of coarse since then it has been the power core of the entire planet… and since then we haven’t need to search or exploit other form of power” he looked at Zim “and thanks to the metal tag on it neck and the recordings on it we knew who to thanks”

“Wait recordings?” asked Betty.

“oh yeah Zim wanted it to film the expressions of awe of everyone who gazed on his marvelous creation” said the invader also taking a bite out his egg “ummm ok this must be the first time I don’t find earth food disgusting” he said before turning to Nani “YOU HAVE PLEASED ZIM!!!!”

“Well...thank you” said Nani. That must have been the most dramatic way to said her food was good

“Anyways” said Jumba calling everyone´s attention back to him as he brought out a video recording on its machine “thanks to the overexposure of energy the records were quite damage…but what it could be save was quite informative” and he click play.

* * *

**“TALLEST MIYUKI, welcome to VORT RESEARCH STATION 9. You honor us with your visit!” the voice of an irken sounded close.**

**“Tell me what my finest minds are dreaming up for the Empire. The female voice of Tallest Miyuki sounded, alongside some static before a semi-clear picture of the Irken leader was show.**

_**More static** _

**“Well, there's our infinite energy producing thingy. And Lard Nar here has begun work on preliminary designs for your new BLUDGEON CLASS fleet leader” the voice of the Head Scientist sounded**

* * *

“Bah Zim remember that day” huffed the invader “stupid Lard Nar making an infinity energy thingy to power up the so call new ships of the fleet” Grunted Zim while Betty looked in awe and horror…the Irkens had a fleet with infinite energy? What happen with it? Since she has never read reports of captured ships with something like that “BUT ZIM SHOWED HIM WHO WAS SUPERIOR THAT DAY!!!!” screamed the alien making Betty look at him…could it be?

* * *

**_More static_..soon the voice of the Head Scientist sounded with fear on its tone**

**“Zim… static …He destroys everything… static”**

**A roar then a tentacle could be seen reaching for the energy producing machine**

**“ Keep it away from the infinite energy producing thingy!!!!”**

_**Static and roars.** _

**The video showed the facility been destroyed by the now giant creature, Tallest Miyuki captured in its tentacles.**

_**More static.** _

_**Explosions and roars.** _

**“Victory for Zim!!!!” was the last thing heard.**

* * *

“VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!!” cried Zim alongside his recorded self. Then he turned to Nani and hanged her his plate “can I have more?

“Oh my gosh!!!” Betty exclaimed “that was you?!!!” she asked at the invader “I can't believe it...well I shouldn’t, after all you are Zim, but still!!!” she looked quite excited “I read reports of that time...the Irken empire was suppose to move a great fleet and attack planets close to its frontiers of that time… the guardians of that time didn’t have the numbers or the capacity to create a proper response. However the day of the attack never came and what´s more, news of the disappearance of the Irken leader reached the system, giving time to those planets to create a strongest defense” Betty looked at Zim in awe and admiration “all thanks to you...all this time thanks to the hero of Doomsday”

“Hero of Doomsday?” wondered Nani making the question Zim was also wondering “that sounds quite an important title”

“It IS an important tittle” said Betty “our galaxy as it is, could have been dominated already if it wasn’t for the heroic actions of Zim in stopping the Irken empire” the red head looked in respect at the green alien who was about to eat another egg stopping midway.

“I’m sorry Zim what?!!!” he exclaimed in surprise.

“It was one of the text I loved to read the most in the academy” said the guardian “the Irken empire was ready to launch a massive galactic scale attack, the guardians and their allies were outnumbered at least 10 to 1 but yet they fought with all they have” her eyes focus in Zim a blush appearing on her face “it looked like defeat was close yet in the tip point of the battle the Irken ships soon disarray, communications began reaching both fleets about an attack directly at the Irken homeplanet” everyone was focus on the tail of the girl, specially the green invader who couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Intercepted feeds from the planet showed what was happening, a giant mechanic robot was laying waste to Irk´s capital, targeting primarily communication hubs and causing so much damage around it that none of the Irken´s tanks or war machines could reach it”

Zim blinked…he did remember doing that, any invader worth of its title knew that it was important to stop the enemy from calling for backup…AND ZIM WAS MORE THAN A WORTHY INVADER.

“ Then the first ships arrived trying to stop it, however it shot them with such strategy accuracy that every single one of them fell straight in the power plants of the planet sending it to darkness and cutting away any transmissions from the planet leaving the Irken fleet blind and without orders” a proud smile grew in her face “the alliance fleet then was able to push back the enemy back to their planet before having to regroup, not having enough ships for a planetary strike, but” her smile grow in admiration “during all that time one name sounded through the communication hubs, being called “traitor” “defect” “destroyer” yet for the fleet, and the galaxy, the name was synonymous of hero” everyone turn to the invader “ Zim…The hero of Doomsday”

Everyone stood still letting the guardian finish the tale. Lilo looked at her then at zim in excitement and awed hearing about the alien´s actions, Nani looked between amazed and confused, after all the tale sounded a bit farfetched for someone like Zim, yet she just met the alien and outside its dramatic speech patters there wasn’t anything else she knew about him, Jumba looked in pride at his “fellow scientist”, Pleakley looked like if someone had told him that earth was flat an mosquitos went extinct; and GIR was still cooking waffles and putting them on Stitch´s mouth (who immediately swallow them before opening his mouth again to repeat the process)

But the more dramatic (or normal depending how you see it) was Zim´s

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT???!!!!!!!!”

Birds went flying; dogs howled, late sleepers were awoken.

On ground zero everyone was seeing at Zim in shock after that scream.

“WHO TOLD YOU THAT?...HOW ITS POSSIBLE THAT SOMEONE HAD BELIVED THAT?!!!” cried the alien.

“Eh?” Betty was confused “what do you mean sir?” she asked at the angry alien “it’s the story everyone at the academy and across the federation is taught about your heroics that day”

“LIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!”

“Wait I’m confuse” said Lilo “so you didn’t do anything extraordinary that day?”

“Zim did a lot of extraordinary things that day!!!!” said Zim in dramatic tone “but Zim didn’t do anything to be called… a hero” he said making finger quotes “And Zim certainly hasn’t heard anything of this before” this time Zim really was confused.

“How could that be?” asked Betty confused “after what you did I would think you will expect people calling you a hero”

“Zim never did anything to be called that by others!!!!” Zim said making Betty flinch at his tone “that day the armada was on the move, invaders where being dispatched, orders were given to cover the universe in DOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!” Zim expression looked like one of anger and powerless “yet Zim couldn’t do anything…I was there trapped on the circle made by the Tallest, just listening others being sent to battle” he shuddered and Betty wondered what kind of torture devise or prison _THE CIRCLE_ was “There was no time to think only to act!!!!” Zim jumped on the table “ and ACT was what Zim did, not because Zim thought would be heroic but because it was what ZIM needed to do!!!!!” he finished pointing to the sky/ceiling.

However the reaction he got wasn’t what he expected.

“You are right!!!” said Betty suddenly feeling abashed “you didn’t save the galaxy that day because you thought you would be seen as a hero, but because it was the right thing to do!!!!” she also jumped on the table startling the alien “a true hero doesn’t call himself a hero, he is just called that by other, but TRUE heroes are the ones that do the right thing even if they don’t receive anything after that” her hands found themselves on his shoulders bringing them closer (and already scaring Zim) “and that’s why you are such a hero not only to me but for the whole galaxy!!!! you are the Lone rebel whose name is praised by hundreds of systems and you didn’t even knew or care about it because it was secondary to the face that you did the right thing!!!!” she finished her exited face inches from his.

Zim´s mind went blank at her approach. He could basically feel her breath on his skin and he could swear he could see stars on her eyes alongside his reflection. What is more he could feel her crotch pressing against his.

“i..ummm..Are you planning to smoosh me with your female part again?” he finally said.

And then Betty reacted at the position she was and the fact she was pressing her almost naked body against his.

“eppppp!!!!!” she squealed in embarrassment and jumped off the table, sitting on the chair pulling her legs up trying to put them inside the shirt to cover.

“Could I have my clothes back now please?!!!!!” she cried, her face glowing red.

“On it” said Lilo “Stitch?” she called the alien.

The blue experiment growled as he was been interrupted for eating more Waffles but still followed the instructions and crawled out the kitchen.

Meanwhile a silence fell in the kitchen (except for GIR doing his “doom song”) Nani coughed and called Zim´s attention.

“Look, I know for experience that aliens don’t always understood human body language or expressions” she said to his ear “but for what a see you mean a lot for Betty and she is already quite mortified for what had happen” she looked at the blushing red head “so I think it should be good if you said something…I don’t know not so embarrassing, maybe a compliment to her”

Zim scratched his head…a compliment? Sure why not…anything else was confusing anyway today, no reason to get more attention on himself, at least not until he checked the state of his ship, be sure there was a way out of this place, AND THEN find a way to get REAL answers.

“umm...Betty?” he called her “don’t feel…umm bad…umm” he tried to find the proper words. What could someone like him say that´s positive about someone like Betty? Then he remember something GIR said earlier “if it make you feel better, my robot was quite right” he smiled making her curious “you do have a nice smell” he finished, feeling quite proud of himself.

“i...i..what?!!!!” Betty said feeling her face and steam up.

Lilo blushed.

Nani facepalm.

Jumba chuckeld

Pleakley open his mouth in horror.

And GIR kept singing as he continued making waffles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zim is a hero outside the Irken empire? Bet Dib will have a heart attack if he learns about that...but what will the invader do now with that info?
> 
> Also for any that might have missed the links in the story here they are again, displaying what Gaz and Jinmay are wearing for reference.
> 
> https://vexaniaa.tumblr.com/image/176548310706
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/theblacksunking/art/After-DownFall-Jinmay-829721171


	3. Aloha Zim (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim checks on his ship´s state and gets a nice tour around the island

After (awkwardly) finishing breakfast, Zim asked (ordered) to see his ship to see how extensive the damage was and see how long it would take to repair.

“Here you go Betty” said Lilo passing the red head a fondle pile of clothes that were her uniform.

“Thanks Lilo…I’m glad things aren’t that damage” the pink and white set of clothes wasn’t that damage presenting some tears and burn marks all over it but nothing too serious “eh?” Betty took up a white boot from the pile “that’s weird my left boot is missing” she wondered what could have happen to it.

Behind her Lilo sent a reproachable glare at Stitch who just licked his lips.

Next Betty pulled out her belt noticing the nuclear symbol of the center was dull with only a small light dying in the center.

“ummm out of power…I hope they had been able to track my signal. Oh well, for now the important thing is this” she said setting the clothes on a chair and pulling out her bracelet “oh no this is bad” she said seeing the damage state it was “I hope it still works” she said putting it on.

“Oh what it is? Asked Lilo.

“Well miss Pelekai” began Betty only to be interrupted.

“Lilo its fine Betty” said the Hawaiian girl.

“ehem…of coarse I mean…Lilo this is an official Galactic Guardian Bracelet” the red head explained “it has multiple functions, alongside being a communicator it also contain different tools for missions and what is more let me do this” she pushed a bottom. A white light surrounded Betty for a moment.

When it dissipated, it was shown that Betty now was dressed in a more “Terrestrial” outfit that consisted on a green headband on her head, a yellow sweater, a green knee-length short skirt, white knee-high length socks, and black-and-white athletic sneakers.

“Ahh much better” said Betty before screamed as the bracelet short circuited shocking her and forcing her to take it off.

Both girls saw it crack with electricity before proofing some smoke and remain still.

“And with that, it is ruined” said Betty picking it up “you gave good battle old friend” she said to it before putting it inside a pocket of her skirt.

“Hey you ready?!!!” asked Zim pocking his head on the door frame “oh? I see you decided to put on extra layers of armor” he said noticing Betty´s outfit.

“Umm yes sir ummm” she blushed remembering the past two incidents.

“Ummmmm” Zim gazed her up and down “Zim likes it!!!” he said making both girls look at him “green is a great color” he said since he is green so green was certainly a great color “you look good in Zim´s colors” he said before retire leaving a blushing Betty behind (again).

Moments later, the entire group was climbing the stairs to where Jumba and Pleakley were keeping their ship, and where Stitch has left Zim´s ship after pulling it out of the crater where it crashed.

Zim walked of the group guided by Jumba (wanting to reach his ship as quick as possible) followed by a very nervous Pleakley who was only there cause Lilo made him come to “get over his fear of Zim”, then Stitch who was still eating a tower of GIR made waffles, and finally at the rear were Lilo and Betty talking happily as the guardian gave some information at the Hawaiian girl and her sister (who also came out of curiosity about the whole thing).

“So the guardians are like an intergalactic police?” asked Lilo.

“Exactly usually we operate independent of the Galatic federation´s main forces and also attend emergencies of planets neutral to it, but usually we work together fine and we all responsible to keeping peace in the galaxy” Betty explained “more importantly because of that we can take care of more “local” emergencies while the main forces of the federation take care of big troubles like the Irken expansion”

“Whoa sounds like a lot of responsibility” said Nani quite amazed by the info.

“It is” said Betty “more when there are criminals like Maximus I.Q. and other warlords trying to take over” she looked at her “not to mention incidents like the recent one with the planet jackers”

Nani shuddered.

“I still cant believe Earth was stolen like that and about to be use as a fire log for a star” honestly she was quite frighten that something like that just happen while she and her family were asleep.

“yeah I know” shared Betty “I just returned from a mission to stop a giant sun devouring monster from causing a solar system black out, and I found my planet been dragged out to be burn” she shivered “it’s a good thing Zim was here to stop them” she said in delight.

“Wait… sun devouring monster?” said Nani in horror “and you fought against it?”

“Yeah my crew and me” she answered in normal tone.

“But…you cant be older that Lilo” she said in shock

“Nani…” Lilo called her in warning

“Well I’m 13 so that means we are actually the same age” said Betty not really getting the worrying tone on Nani´s voice.

“And you are a space police fighting against monsters and space villains?” Nani said half amaze half in horror “how your parents allow that in the first place?

“umm well” Betty gained an uncomfortable look “they don’t exactly know i´m a guardian” she ended making Nani look in surprise “don’t take it wrong I love my parents and we have quite a normal life, but the thing is they are NORMAL” she emphasized the word “and sometimes we clashed on what I like” he sigh “my mom more that my father, she is always trying to make me a bit more….well her and try to push me away from things I like” she scolded “I mean what’s wrong with liking space, comics or movies or sports” she almost screamed “I know she just worries I never going to” she makes finger cues “find a man if I act like this” she sighed again “but its just so frustrating sometimes” Betty turned at Nani “sometimes I do want to tell them, specially when my guardian duties clash with my earth life, but its juts I know they wont understand and worse case scenario they will stop me from been a guardian”

Nani looked at the red head with sadness.

“Sorry I asked” she said “but you know what?” Betty looked at her “I know on first hand what is finding someone close to you doing something you think its dangerous or simply out of the norm” she looked up at her little sister who walked towards Stitch wanting a waffle “after all, you think I was comfortable with the idea of Lilo tracking and facing against evil alien experiments that could potentially destroy everything in the island?” she also sighed “sure sometimes I tried to ignore that, others I actually try to go against the idea” she smiled “but at the end I allowed her to do it cause I saw how happy it made her” she looked at Betty “and if your parents loves you as much I love my little sister I’m sure they will understand...but you must do the first movement and show them that you trust them with this”

Betty thought about it…could it be that her parents would let her continue with her job as a Galactic guardian if she tells them? Would they be proud of all she has done?

The group finally reached the summit where Jumba´s ship was, alongside the damage Voot Cruiser.

“Oh my ship!!! What did that ugly dumb idiot do to you?” Zim said running towards it. The ship presented a lot of burn marks in and outside, a lot of dents on its surface, the cabin dome destroyed, not to mention a big hole on its left side.

“That’s the ship of the big hero?” Pleakley said in confusion/disbelief and a bit of mocking on his tone “it looks like a piece of trash”

“DON’T YOU DARE INSULT ZIM´S SHIP!!!!” the Irken was suddenly on his face, almost making the yellow alien wet itself at finding himself on the ground with multiple laser canons (coming out of Zim´s PAK) pressed against his face “ITS NOT TRASH, IT WAS MADE FROM TRASH BUT IT WAS TRASH THAT ZIM PICKED SO IT WASN’T THAT TRASHY SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP!!!!!”

“imsorryimsorrypleasedontkillme!!!!!!”

Zim huffed deactivating his weapons and walking back to check the damage.

Pleakley sat on the ground holding his chest (more that sure he was going to have a heart attack).

“For shame Pleakley” said Jumba walking pass “have a bit more of tact, you know how scientists like me are when it comes to our creations” the four eyed alien shook his head almost in disappointment leaving behind a yellow alien with a drooping jaw.

“Come on Pleakley” said Lilo also passing by “don’t just stay there let’s check this out” Betty ran after the Hawaiian girl also wanting to know the situation with the Cruiser.

Nani walked with a smile on her face seeing the two girls interact.

The cyclopean alien blinked.

“Doesn't anyone care that someone wanted to vaporize me TWICE today?!!! And it's not noon yet ”He shouted in a dramatic/pitiful tone.

“ummm, mas mababa sa dati” said Stitch licking his fingers of the remains of his waffles.

“What do you mean with less that usual?!!!” asked Pleakley “do you plan to vaporize me every day or what?” the blue experiment didn’t answer “stitch? Stitch!!! Answer me!!!”

With that everyone stood in front of the small purple ship while Zim crawled around and inside it examining the damage.

“Must say do is quite a small ship” said Lilo “looks cool but small” she chuckled “just like you Stitch”

“hehehe” the blue alien gave his friend a fanged smile.

“Its not small…its perfect for Zim!!!” cried the green Alien as he examinated the hole.

“That’s quite a fitting description” said Jumba looking at Zim pulling a small tablet like object from his PAK and tap something that made some lights on the ship turn on “Irkens are quite small yes but their technology and destructive capabilities are nothing to laugh at” he hummed a bit “for what I remember I think this is a classic Voot Runner type ship” Zim entered the cabin “bit obsolete compared to the new versions, but this one seems to have been personalize to be complete deferent to the normal type” he chuckled “although for what Zim said he actually build his ship by his own”

“Whoa really?” asked Betty.

“yeap Zim did” said the invader taping commands on his control panel making small holograms appear making Zim hum as he read over the damage reports “Zim had to build it from scrap to be able to leave Foodcourtia in time” he typed new commands making the thrusters turn on for a second.

“Foodcourtia?” asked Nani incredulous at the name.

“Its true name is lost” said Jumba “after the Irken empire took over they change the name for that one”

“I think I have heard of that one” said Pleakley (“hiding” behind Nani) “it’s the biggest intergalactic food court of the universe, species from all over the galaxy can get almost any type of food of any planet of the galaxy”

“Yum” said Stitch licking lips.

“Don’t even think about it 626, Yeah sounds delicious, and that’s what make it also a dangerous planet” said Jumba in serious tone “you can find ANYTHING there which means also things that can potentially poison, kill, or even eat you”

“Not to mention that even YOU can become an ingredient at anytime” said Zim remembering seen costumers becoming ingredients for other costumers. “Which is, apparently, also a good way to cut down the competition” Jumba chuckled at that only to receive a warning look from Nani.

“Ehem, Zim is right, Foodcourtia is a planet I wouldn’t recommend visiting” he shuddered “specially during The Great Foodening”

“What’s that?” asked Betty.

“An event that pass relativity every 24 years or so and that also last 24 years” said Jumba “more or less, the planet has a time dilatation that make things hard to calculate cause time past slower making 24 years be actually longer” he shook his head “in any case whoever find himself on the planet at that time its condemn to it already”

“Wait what? How its that possible?” asked the red head

“Because thanks to all the customers swarming to the snacking planet, the gravity is so dense that nobody can leave” said Zim looking at Betty with a quite serious and (to be honest) scary look “no ship can resist the gravitational attraction of thousands over thousands greasy blobby bodies rushing at the same time to one place” the Irken pulled out of the cabin using his spider legs giving him a frightening look as he walked to Betty “anyone trapped on the planet is condemn to never leave until the Foodening is finish...and even then not many manage to find the strength to leave after” Zim pull back his spider legs and turn to his ship and began typing “it’s a good thing Zim managed to finish his ship before that”

“What were you even DOING there in the first place” asked Lilo.

“Umm that umm” Zim thought for a moment wondering what he should said “the Tallest sent me there?” he said

“Wait what?!!!” Betty exclaimed

“Ummm yeah umm” Zim really hated to have to think of a excuse instead saying it was a silly mistake on their part thanks to a defective control brain (as he believed) he couldn’t said anything that show his true SUPER LOYALTY to the Tallest and the empire (not until he fully understand what this hero business was and for that he needed to keep things down and leave the island) so he needed a convincing lie “after the destruction I umm caused..ummm the Tallest decided to banish me to that planet as punishment”

Ironic how the truth was helping Zim now.

“Uff cruel yet effective” said Jumba “so many ways to die and with the Foodening close the madness would have end you”

Everyone was looking at zim with different expressions from horror (Nani), to disbelief (Pleakley), surprise to (Jumba) to awe and respect (Lilo and Betty).

“umm uggg…yeah yeah Zim is awesome I know!!!!” said the invades after shaking his head “lest focus on fixing my ship NOT in thinking about easy questionable events of the past” and with that he pressed a last command.

The Cruiser glowed purple as cables filled the big hole and the dome over the cabin repaired itself. Soon the ship wasn’t as damaged as before but still was notable that it could be in better shape.

“This should hold it until I can get it back to my base for deeper reparations” declared Zim.

“That doesn’t seem be able to fly back to space” said Pleakley on a tone that the invader didn’t like.

“FOOL WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO SPACE?” yelled Zim at the yellow alien (again) who got the scare of his life (again)

“Wait?...your base is HERE..AT EARTH” Betty said in excitement…does this mean she could be living close to her idol all this time?

“Ehhh umm yeah” said Zim wondering if he mess up again "but DON’T TELL ANYONE..MY LOCATION MUST BE KEPT SECRET!!!” he turned to the Pelekai family “THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!!!!”

Betty saluted.

“Don’t worry sir I understand” she said in formal tone “the last thing we need is the Irken empire knowing that you escaped banishment and search for you”

“we don’t even know where you live so don’t worry” said Lilo with a smile.

“GOOD!!!!” Zim turned back to his ship “now then. Unfortunately the combustible cells were heavy damaged and leaked out almost all” said the invader “fortunately I think I’m capable of creating a temporal substitute but will need some materials for this….GGGGGGIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!” he called in really loud voice.

A blur and a dust cloud later the little robot was standing in front of Zim, hands full with another waffle tower.

“Yes sir?” he asked with innocent tone

“Throw that away you have work to do” the invader ordered.

“Ok” he said before throwing the tower behind him…and causing it to fall over Pleakley, much to his horror and the amusement/delight of Stitch who began devouring them.

“Now I want you to use to long rage scans and find me something with these components” he said pointing to his tablet, On it said.

  * Potassium sulfate 
  * Potassium nitrate
  * HFCS
  * C12H22O11
  * C8H12O6
  * C27H48O20
  * H2O
  * C15H11N2NaO2
  * Na4O7P2
  * C8H8O3
  * C37H34N2Na2O9S3



“NOW SCAN!!!”

“YES SIR” GIR said turning red for a moment before his little antenna rose up above the tree line and emit a small blue pulse. “Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do” pause…everyone blinked “do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do” another pause...a sound of microwave ending “FOUND IT!!!” he said happily before pointing on a direction.

“Eh?” Lilo looked in the direction the robot was pointing “that looks like its in the town´s direction” the Hawaiian girl said.

“You know I shouldn’t get surprised anymore with all the alien stuff that happen around” said Nani “yet cant help but wonder what could be found there to make fuel for an alien ship” 

“Well doesn’t matter we need those components” said Zim “time for the costume GIR!!!!!”

(cue dramatic anime-like sequence)

A pair of claws emerged from the PAK and put two contact lenses on his eyes and a bouffant wig on his head.

GIR´s head open and expeled a Green cloth, he made some kung-Fu moves before the cloth fell on his head. Then time become normal again and he put his dog suit on and pull up the zipper.

Then the two posed as a leash shoot from GIR´s neck into Zim´s hand.

Everyone just blinked…what just happen?

“Don’t worry it is I Zim!!!” he said removing a contact showing his red eyes “I just put on my human disguise so I can blend into the town with the other humans”

No one wanted to say it but Nani, been the most responsible, decided she was the one that should point it out.

“Ehh Zim…are you sure that will work?” ok yeah she went with GIR earlier to buy some bandages and food but a green dog of his size among all the other experiments running around wasn’t that weird…Zim´s disguise however.

“Don’t worry this is totally idiot proof”

In that moment Pleakley managed to get out of the Waffle pile.

“*Deep breath* i´m ok if someone care” he said before gazing at Zim “wait who are you?!!! Where is the Irken?!!!”

“See? What did I tell you” said Zim with a prideful smile.

Nani had to make quite the effort to not facepalm.

“Don’t worry Nani” said Lilo palming her sister´s back “me and Betty will go with him to make sure nothing bad happen” the red head nodded.

“Ok you can come” said Zim “Zim could use extra hands for this”

“Oh oh something I can do?” asked Jumba.

“Actually yes” said the invader before pulling his tablet out again and throw it at the bigger alien “here see if you can build this”

“Ohhh what’s this?” asked Jumba looking at the blueprints in the screen.

“It’s a elemental synthesizer” answered Zim “I don’t think we will find the components in its basic elements so this will help us separate them from whatever form they have now and put them together to create the fuel”

“Not bad...not bad at all” said Jumba admiring the schematics “umm the energy needed to feed this electromagnetic field will be quite high but think I can use some cells from my own ship to feed them until the ion generator becomes self sufficient”

“Good, nice to find another great mind that understand Zim!!!” said the green alien with a smile “now come on girls lets find the components” he pulled at the now green dog “guide us GIR!!!”

“Little girl wait” called Jumba at Lilo “if go to town make sure to show Zim the experiments...oh!!” he pulled a recorder “if can I want you to record his reactions” he giggled “my fellow associates at the galactic sciences club will be so jealous when they hear the creator of the blob talk high of my creations”

“Whoa Jumba I suppose you are quite fan of Zim” said Lilo.

“Oh more than that my dear Lilo..He was my inspiration for each one of my experiments, in fact” he lower his head to whisper “626 was actually my homage for him”

“Really?” wondered Lilo.

“Yeap will tell you more when back…for now this fellow Zim brain have work to do” he said happily walking to look out for parts.

“Sigh...come on Pleakley lets make sure Jumba doesn’t disassemble the house again for parts” said Nani following the mad genius.

With that Lilo ran after Betty and Zim.

* * *

Morning came to the island of Kauaʻi awaking the inhabitants of Kokaua Town into discovering half their town and one of their most popular beaches trashed like a hurricane had passed through them. Of coarse authorities were called and the residents gave their declarations, but of coarse everyone was asleep so no one heard or saw anything.

So some declarations taken and some insurance received, soon everyone decided to move on and let the cleaning and reparations to begin.

“I’m quite surprised on how people are taking things” said Betty looking around. The girl having decided to take off her sweater (considering the weather she decided that using only her white shirt was enough) and tie it around her waist “I mean I would expect police driving around, people asking what happen and more that one dramatic fellow launching conspiracy theories”

“Yeah but some broken windows and posts aren’t that big of a deal comparing to things we have had in the past” answered Lilo “specially…” she pointed towards the street where a big purple roughly wombat-like creature about three feet tall with long blade-like claws on his front paws and blade-like neck was cutting away any fallen poster away. The sawdust and trash were then absorbed away by a small, blue-green gastropod-like creature green crab-like claws, and two spinning sweeper brushes for feet.

Close by a gray mole creature with large black claws and a yellowish tan meerkat with a long drill-shaped tail where doing holes in the ground where later a large, purple, muscular, beastly, Tasmanian Devil-like creature with bulky legs and torso, four strong arms inserted new light posts by carry them to their places.

“Fascinating creatures” said Zim eyeing them “I’m guessing these are the experiments that Jumba mentioned” he said to Lilo.

“Yeap those are Deforestator, Ploot, Backhoe, Digger, and Kixx” said the Hawaiian girl point at each one.

“Uhhh great names”

“Thanks I choose them” said Lilo giving the green alien a smile. “Want to meet them up close?” she asked before calling the experiments.

As one each stopped what they were doing and approached the girl acting almost like puppies around her (except Kixx…he just grabbed her on a big hug hoisting her up).

“whoa…have heard about them at HQ and have read about Jumba” said Betty eyeing Digger “but seeing them up close like this” she patted the alien in the head making it purr “hehehe its quite incredible they where inspired by one energy consuming blog”

“Why? I believe it” said Zim admiring Deforestator´s blades “Zim´s blob was amazing so anything coming from it its obvious amazing too” he declared “and these creatures are amazing, powerful creations” the tree cutter liked how that sounded and pose to show his blades.

“You think so?” said Lilo with a smile “Jumba really will be happy hearing that”

“Of course he will...ZIM SAYS IT” he finished in dramatic tone.

“Want to meet the rest?” asked Lilo “I think we have time”

Zim hummed and asked GIR in what direction were the components they needed. The little robot pointed straight for a moment before pointing east (meaning there were two directions where they will be able to find what they were looking).

“Seems we have two places to go so I think we could meet the rest of the experiments” said Betty with Zim nodding

“Then lets go and meet the rest of the cousins” said Lilo with a smile.

(Montage start- aloha e komo mai)

The three of them crossed a street with Lilo waving at a yellow experiment with a long, narrow neck like a traffic pole, and a traffic light-shaped head, who waved back as it blinked changing the colors of his eyes. Zim stood there watching up at it wondering why it was so tall. Although had to run when the light changed to green and a car almost ran over him.

They passed by a movie theater were they looked at a gourd-shaped experiment with popping out popcorn off a large opening at the top of his head. Zim grabbed a bit and munch it licking lips at the salty snack declaring that the experiment had pleased Zim…then had to pull GIR away, who decided to put the entire opening inside his mouth and fill his insides with popcorn.

Continuing they stopped to see two experiments working repairing the streets. One (A red lizard creature) shoot magma into the ground for the other (A blue cephalopod) to douse it with water solidifying it at the moment...followed by a third experiment (A small purple ankylosaurus-like creature) which impacted the ground not only flattening the zone but causing a small earthquake.

Next the three of them are in an ice cream shop where the ice maker experiment 523 (Slushy) made two Shaved Ice cones for Lilo and Betty (blue and red respective) then the two girls turn to see Zim, who was holding a giant ice version of his head (red eyes and all) in his hands.

On a construction zone a mini black hole suddenly appeared sucking any debris left behind. Zim looked in awe before approaching it when it became a small, red chipmunk-like experiment with a wide, large mouth, two thin antennae, and three thin back spines. The invader pulled out another instrument from its PAK and began scanning the creature…that decided to open its mouth and suck Zim inside.

Lilo and Betty were talking to each other not noticing Zim stopping to talk with Bonnie (149) and Clyde (150). Seconds later he catch up with them and offer them some candies from a bag he had…neither looked back to see the two experiments, now armed with Irken laser guns, running towards downtown.

Finally the group stopped at the baseball field where Zim proved Slugger (608)´s efficiency as a projectile deflector by shooting him some plasma balls from a canon of his PAK.

(Montage end)

It was here where GIR also announced that they have found the thingy that they were looking as he pointed to a couple of fertilizer bags laying close by.

“It’s the best fertilizer of the island” a gardener told them “really make grass grow here”

Zim checked the list of compositions and found what he was looking for.

“AHA here it is Potassium sulfate and Potassium nitrate” announced the alien.

“Principal component of earth´s fertilizer of coarse how could I forget that?” said Betty remembering all the times her mother had make her help in the garden. “You think it’s enough?” she asked Zim.

“ummm I would say a couple of this bags should be enough” answered the alien pointing to the bags of 50 kg each.

After Lilo talked to the gardener they were allowed to take three of the bags.

“Umm this will be heavy to carry” said Lilo “want me to call one of Stitch´s cousins to help?”

“No need!!!” declared Zim “don’t forget we have the assistance of the superior Irken technology!!! GIR CARRY THEM!!!!”

“YES SIR” the small robot pushed his arms under the bags before slowly rise them up “READY!!!!” he said wiggling a bit for the weight.

“See? No problem” said Zim to the girls “now we must find the rest...to where GIR?”

“That way!!!” the robot pointed…but because the bags none could see where it was pointing.

Everyone blinked.

“Walk GIR and guide us” the alien said almost facepalming.

“Ok!!!” the hyperactive robot began walking with the trio following him.

They soon returned to downtown, passing by more experiments, without complications…except for one:

“YUM!!!!” a big growl made the group stop and everyone turn to see what looked like a car size round orange armadillo/bulldog-like experiment looking really mad at a small red dragon-like experiment with small bat-like wings, a reptilian head, who also was looking angry at the bigger experiment before shooting a small blue flame at it that the big one manage to evade (causing it to hit a close by roof melting it complete).

Both experiments growled at each other and seem to be ready to fight.

“uhhh entertainment” said Zim pulling out a camera from his PAK.

“Melty! Tank! STOP!!!” Lilo yelled running towards the experiments.

Immediately both experiments looked startled at hearing the girl´s voice that immediately broke up trying to look innocent.

“Don’t gave me those looks” said Lilo in angry tone “care to explain what was happening?”

Both experiments began “talking” at the same time while pointing to each other. Only to look back at each other and growl again.

“ENOUGH” the girl yelled making both experiments look down like scolded puppies.

“Sorry Lilo” a man in garbage man uniform approached the trio “I think this is my fault.”

As Lilo and the man talked both Betty and Zim looked in awe/shock at the scene.

“Ok...I’m impressed” said Zim.

“You can said that again sir” said Betty back.

Both looked as Lilo and the man talked for a moment, then called both experiments, Lilo seems to say something to them before both nodded in agreement. With that solved everyone parted ways.

“Sorry about that” said Lilo approaching the duo.

“Its not a problem” said Betty “what was that about?”

“Oh that?...well turns out Jorge asked Tank and Melty to help him get rid of some accumulated scrap” explained Lilo “but then Melty melted a car that Tank wanted to eat which in turn made him mad and try to stomp on him” she turned to see both experiments walk to separated ways as they melt/eat the remain metal “at the end it was better divide the junk in two so each experiment can do what they want with their half without bothering the other”

“YOUUUUUU!!!!!!” Zim pointed at her making her blink I surprise “how did you did that?!!!!!! You made those two submit to you with just an order, and you aren’t even tallest to one of them!!!!!” the invader do respected power and the fact someone showed such command like what Lilo did was nothing short but amazing on his mind.

“hehehe it wasn’t hard we know each other for a long time so…” she blushed not getting why the, in her mind, more amazing alien looked in awe at her.

“I must say I agree with Zim” said Betty “the fact they listen to you on that way certainly is something” she said making Lilo blush “not to mention the rest of the experiments. You are like their commander or something like that”

“EXACTLY!!!” cried Zim “COMMANDER LILO OF LITTLE ISLAND…THAT SHOULD BE YOUR TITTLE!!!!”

“What?! No I’m not like a commander!! I mean they are more like...family so..” Lilo tried toe explain whoever she noticed something “wait...where is GIR?”

In that moment the other two turned to see the little robot wasn’t there anymore.

“GIR!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING AWAY WITHOUT YOUR MASTER?!!!!” Zim cried as he ran in the direction they were going before the incident.

They didn’t have to walk long before they came across the fertilizer bags on the floor and see the robot trying to pull something from the hands of a girl.

“Let that go you little freak!!!”

“GIR COME HERE NOW!!!” Zim ordered the robot.

“Yes master!!!” said the small dog before letting go of the bag and running to his master, causing the girl to fall on the floor.

“I’m sorry about that, are you...” Lilo sarted but shut up when she saw WHO was it.

“Oh you...of coarse it has to be you” the girl said in a snobbish tone.

There in the floor, dressed with a short green sleeveless shirt, blue mini skirt and low heels was Mertle Edmonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy seems that the invader will meet someone who can be as annoying as Dib and Betty will learn bullies like Penelope exists everywhere


	4. Aloha Zim (part. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim meets an annoying girl before his stay on Hawaii come to an abrupt end. At the same time Lilo might have won two new friends.

No one said anything as a trio of girls approached the fallen orange head and help her stand.

“And here I thought I could get a nice day without having to see you” Mertle said as she stood up “but of coarse…I should had know this little freak was with you the moment it attacked me”

“yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh” the other three girls said in unison making both Betty and Zim cringe at the sound.

“Actually calling it an attack would be a bit overdramatic” said Betty “it looked like he wanted something from you”

Mertle turned to see the girl arching an eyebrow.

“And who is this?” Mertle asked looking at the red head up and down. Betty couldn’t help but feel the girl was judging her appearance. “If she is with you she mustn’t be from around here or she is a weird as you…and where did she get those clothes? From a 50-cent store?” she and the trio of girls laughed at that.

“Sigh...Mertle this is Betty, Betty this is Mertle” said Lilo on a semi-depressed tone that called the attention of the alien.

“And for your information YES I’m with her and YES I’m not from here” Betty said stepping forwards “got a problem with that?”

Mertle gulped at the angry expression of the red head, however before things turned violent Lilo decided to intervene.

“Hey come on...don’t fight” she said getting between them “we are all friends here”

Mertle looked quite insulted by this.

“tsh whatever freak” she in uncaring tone that made Betty frown “i have better things to do than lose my time with a weirdo and whoever this one is” Betty huffed in anger at the orange head.

In that moment they all heard the screams of the trio of girls. They turn to see them on the floor while GIR held 3 big bags showing them to see who was inspected a fourth (the one Mertle had before).

“AHA…THIS IS IT¡¡¡¡” cried Zim in excitement “THE LAST COMPONENTS ARE ALL HERE!!!”

“Hey!!!” cried Mertle “those are mine” she turned to Lilo “I buy the best marshmallows for a specially party at my home which you aren’t invited” she turned back to Zim “so you better…” she paused as she gazed on the alien “ewwww what the heck are you? Another of this freak´s pets?”

“PET!!!” Zim cried enraged “I AM ZIM!!!! NOT SOME PET!!!” he cried on Mertle´s face making her jump in fear “and who you suppose to be!!!”

“What?...im Mertle Edmonds. I am like, the most important girl on the island” ” she said full of herself.

However she noticed Zim wasn’t paying attention to her. Instead he was more focus in opening the bag and squishing a marshmallow, while GIR began eating the other 3 bags.

“Hey I’m talking to you!!!”

“Sorry what?” the invader turned to her “eh, doesn’t matter” he then talked to Betty “this is exactly what we need!!!!”

“Marshmallows?” wondered the red head.

“YES!!!” Zim cried “these squishy thingies have all the remaining elements we need for the fuel” he yelled in happiness.

“Excuse me!!!” Mertle cried not liking been ignored.

“You are excuse now run along we can't lose time with you” said Zim shooing the girl.

“Zim don’t be rude” said Lilo “sorry Mertle he is new and we are looking for…”

“I don’t care what you want freak” the orange head said in rude tone “I should have known you would bring more weirdoes if you had the chance”

“Hey!!! That’s not a correct way to talk to your superior!!!!” cried Zim. “Show more respect!!!!

“Zim!!! I told you I’m not superior to anyone” Lilo said embarrassed.

“Yeah if anything I’m superior to her” said Mertle with pride.

Zim blinked twice before turning to Lilo.

“Are you telling me this noisy thing is superior to you?!!!” Zim said before laughing “hahahahahaha that’s a good joke hahahahahahaha”

“Joke?!!!! JOKE!!!!” said Mertle in anger “I’m not a joke!!! Stop laughing!!!” she demanded, but much to her anger the invader just kept laughing “grrrrr I said” she took a bottle of water one of her friends had “Shut up!!!!” and she squished the bottle at the alien.

Time seemed to slow down as the water hit the alien…then it resumed as the liquid made effect on him.

“AHHHHHH IT BURNS, IT BURNS!!!!” Zim cried as steam came out his body and burn marks began appearing on his skin. “AHHHHHH!!!!”

“Zim!!!” cried both Betty and Lilo worried about their friend as he writhing in pain in the floor.

The other girls just looked shook for a moment before Mertle began laughing.

“hahahaha you really are one of those beasts and quite pathetic if you go like this with some water” she kept laughing.

“why you…” Betty looked up in anger ready to pounce on her.

However if there was one thing Zim didn’t like or allow was someone laughing at him. Even if he was burning he wont allow that to happen.

“GIR!!!! DEFEND YOUR MASTER!!!!”

“YES SIR!!!” the little robot said in hard tone before turning to the girls. His cheeks swollen for a moment before he opened his mouth… and soon a torrent of melted marshmallow fell on the orange head.

"Ahhhhh!!!!” the girl cried as the warm and sticky liquid cover her from head to toe “I’m blind…I’m blind!!!!” she tried to push the melted candy off her face “ahhh this is disgusting ahhh help!!!!!”

“Easy Mertle don’t worry we will help you” said her friend Teresa trying to calm the girl “look what have you done you freak” she called at Lilo who flinched. However the burned alien stood in front of her with a really angry expression.

“And there is more from where that came!!!” he said looking enrage “NO BODY LAUGHS AT ZIM!!!!” for good measure laser canons appeared from his PAK “NOW GET OUT OF ZIM´S VISION FIELD OR IM GOING TO SPLAT YOUR INSIDES OUTSIDE!!!!”

The girls cried in fear as they run away (pushing/helping their candy covered leader).

No one said anything, as Betty looked worry at the burn marks on Zim´s body, which let out a gasp of pain before sitting.

“Uggg Zim hates this planet´s liquid so much!!!!” he said in pain.

“wha…what just happen?” asked Lilo not knowing what to said. However her question made the angry alien turn to her.

“That’s what Zim is asking!!!” he said to her “what was that?!!!! Why did you allow that more that obvious inferior talk to you in that way?!!!!!”

“I…umm..well” the Hawaiian girl looked quite nervous and that already made Betty worry.

“Zim is right” she said “who was that girl and why did she talk to you like that?” she has a BIG suspicion of what had happen and she didn’t like the idea.

“Its ok Betty really” Lilo said “she has been like that since I was little, but she really is a friend” she said however her tone didn’t convince any of them of that. “She is just…complicated?”

“Sounds to me its quite simple” said the galactic guardian “from what I can tell she is nothing but a bratty bully”

“What?!!! No that’s not it” Lilo tried to said. “Its just…its complicated” the girl said in defeated tone.

“Sigh...the way I see it its not that complicated” Betty said “let me guess she act all high and mighty all the time, thinks she is somehow better that you, takes her time to insult or/and humiliate you and it seems no one cares about it right?” Lilo didn’t said anything and just look down “sigh just what I needed, another Penelope” she groaned “a girl in my school that acts like Mertle” she cleared when Lilo looked up confused “bottom line both are just bullies that think they can get with whatever they want, basically not someone you want to lose your time with and that only will hurt you if you try” she sentenced crossing her arms.

“ummm” Lilo looked sad at this “i…I know she can be handful sometimes but” she sighed “we have known each other since we were little…and…I know she can do good if only given the chance” she said and Betty had the feeling she was trying to convince herself more that her “I just…want us to be friends”

“Friendship bah” Zim talked making both girls turn to him. Betty was glad that his burns seem to be healing themselves “such complicate yet apparently needed thing between humans” he gained a thoughtful look “between Irkens there is no concept of friendship...maybe just camaraderie between invaders and that can easily turn into rivalry” he looked at them “yet since I arrived at earth I learned that having friends seems to be an obligatory protocol in human society. And anyone without it its at risk of been classified as weird or inhuman” he looked directly at Lilo who couldn’t help but feel like Nani was scolding her for doing something bad “yet even Zim!!! Understood that you can’t simply accept everyone as such. If you wanted friends you need only those that are WORTHY of been in your presence” he declared as he remembered his own experience “sure you could pick anyone and just be acceptable in society eyes” like he did “but if you are the best then you must be with the best!!!!” he pointed at Lilo “and THAT GIRL isn’t the best!!!! She is no right for someone of such command like you!!!!!”

“But...I’m not the best either” Lilo said.

“LIIIIIEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!” screamed the alien “YOU ARE WITH ZIM SO YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!” sure he still needed to have more info about this whole hero stuff, but it didn’t hurt having points with someone with access to an army of powerful genetic experiments…plus if anything she should be proud of been around Zim so his point stand.

“Zim is right” said Betty calling their attention (and making Zim smile proudly…of coarse he was right, he was Zim!!!) “I understand that you want to be the big girl and try the high road with her, but as Zim said you cant keep hurting yourself over someone that clearly don’t DESERVE to be your friend” the galactic guardian gave Lilo a smile “plus you are a great girl Lilo, I don’t think you are short on friends do you?”

This made Lilo think…sure becoming friends with Mertle had been always like this big dream/project she had from a long time, but Betty was right it wasn’t like she didn’t had friends at all. The Hawaiian girl blinked…she DOES have a lot of friends. Outside 626 experiments on the island there was also Victoria (a girl she had a lot of things in common), not to mention the friends from the continent she had become friends and still keep communications with.

This made her thought the boy she made friends with some months ago and that have been talking with almost daily. Someone that shares her love for aliens and monsters, although she still had to talk to him about Stitch and his cousins…Dib seems to have this idea all aliens were evil and were trying to take over earth…she really needed to work that.

But still thinking about him made her face blush and a smile to appear.

“Your right, I have a lot of friends” she said with conviction “people that don’t think of me as some weirdo and like the same things I do”

“But bet no one is a better friend that Zim!!!!” called the alien.

This made Lilo smile at him.

“We are friends then?” she asked

“We both are” called Betty using one arm to bring the girl into a hug “we space girls must be together after all”

“Hehehe I like how that sounds” she said hugging back “space girls!!!”

“Yeah spice girls!!!!” called GIR jumping into the duo and began dancing “just tell me what you want, what you really really want...i wanna I wanna I wanna…TAQUITOS!!!” and he did ended up expelling taquitos from his head.

Both girls laughed at the shenanigans of the little robot. 

“Yeah yeah you are all happy you have the honor of been Zim´s friends but can we concentrate?” he said picking up one of the marshmallow’s bags “as I was saying before that...THING…interrupt me, the elements contain in this squishy thingies are exactly what we need to complete the list and made the temporal fuel for the Cruiser”

“I'm still trying to wrap up the idea of marshmallows been use as ingredients for ship fuel” said Betty.

“Well Nani does tell me about junk food being good for a lot of things but food” said Lilo “specially with soda” she did remember that time when Nani prohibited soda in the house and try to throw any to the trash. Stitch end up consuming all of the soda from the house before Nani could throw it away…the burp that followed end up breaking all the windows and leaved poor Pleakley deaf for three days “in any case if we need that there is a store not far from here were we can find a lot of them”

“Perfect then guide us commander!!!!” cried Zim.

Lilo smiled as she began walking with the duo behind her (with GIR having to return to pick up the fertilizer bags).

“By the way Zim” said Betty as she walked “what happen there? It looked like you were burning”

Zim shuddered.

“That, is what happens when Irkens come in contact with the water of this planet” he said in harsh tone “Zim learned thanks to the rain that this liquid can be quite harmful for me” he looked at his (almost healed) burns “but Zim developed a special method for water to not be a problem for a while, yet it seems that its time to apply it again”

Betty thought hard…water could harm Irkens like that? And yet Zim came to a planet that its 75% that? Well on paper do sounds smart after all if the Tallest do find out he escaped exile then they wont try looking on a planet that can be that harmful for their species but still.

“Must be hard to move around and try to evade rain when it comes” said Betty.

“It is yeah” his expression morphed to one of anger “but nothing like that stinky human larva trying to bombard me with those balloon things filled with water after he found that weakness”

“Wait what? Someone know you are an alien?” she wondered.

“The only human that didn’t fall for Zim´s master disguise” he thought for a moment “well he and his scary sister, but Zim doesn’t have much issues with her” he shook his head “anyways he has made his mission..ummm reveal Zim as an alien and…ummm make the earth government capture me and do…tests” he shuddered.

Betty looked worry about this. If someone was trying to hunt Zim down and reveal him as the alien he was that could end up badly.

“Should I be worried?” Maybe could ask the Guardians to set you a place with them if this human is really that dangerous” she suggested...maybe he could end up joining the guardians. That idea really sounded excited for her.

“HA…don’t worry, he is nothing Zim cant handle” he said in boastful tone “he has tried before and since Zim arrived at earth but he always fails before Zim´s superiority”

Still feeling worried Betty was about to ask something else but in that moment the group finally arrived at the store. Deciding to archive that for later the galactic guardian decided to focus in helping in getting Zim´s ship ready and worry about things later.

* * *

(At the Pelekai home)

“Ok 626 give the sonic screwdriver” said Jumba as he worked on Zim´s machine with the help of the blue alien “I only need to calibrate the energy feed and….”

Kaboom!!!

“coff coff coff”

“Eh Jumba? You sure that’s safe?” asked Nani after the third explosion covered the alien scientist in smoke

“Of coarse its not safe!!!” cried Pleakley cowering behind some electronics that Jumba disarmed for parts “its an Irken machine!!!” he hid again “who knows what kind of destructive power it could have”

“Bah Pleakley is being too dramatic” said Jumba cleaning his face “machine isn’t dangerous” he thought for a moment “at least not in this scale” he shook his head “what it will do its separate elements and fuse them again to create new components that can be use to energize Zim´s ship” he smiled at Nani “actually if feed the right elements this machine could create basically anything”

“Anything?” Nani asked, “Ok that’s actually impressive”

“Of coarse its impressive its Zim´s personal design!!!” Cried the green invader as he, Lilo, Betty (each carrying at least three big bags of marshmallows) and GIR (carrying the fertilize bags) walked back. “And Zim is quite impress that you manage to finish it so quickly” he added at Jumba.

“Hahaha I will take that as a compliment” said Jumba palming the machine.

The machine itself was composed of two separate transparent chambers connected to a third bigger one in the middle. On one side of it a hose seems to be connected directly at Zim´s ship while a second one was put inside a metal barrel.

“Actually it was” said Zim examining the machine “and this looks like a great job” he continue feeding Jumba´s ego.

“What about you?” asked Nani “did you get what you needed?”

“yeap” said Lilo as GIR approaches the machine “we found all we need to make the fuel including…” she gave her one of the bags she was carrying

“Are those marshmallows?” asked Nani confused.

“I had the same reaction don’t worry” said Betty “but according to Zim they are useful”

“Yeah useful to eat while his machine destroys us all!!!”

“Is Pleakley still on that?” asked Lilo as she and Betty walked to the machine.

“He hasn’t stopped since you left” answered Nani “must admit I’m starting to get worried, I know he tends to dramatize a lot but this is starting to be too much”

“Actually he made Zim remember another annoying thing that bothers Zim a lot at home” said Zim opening the two chambers “but must say this one doesn’t really bother me that much” he thought for a moment “actually I kinda like him for his voice…for some reason it feels nice and familiar to Zim”

“Really? Weird” said Betty.

“Ehh whatever” Zim then turn to GIR and order him to open the fertilize bags and dump the contains in the camera.

“So this will work?” asked Lilo as she, Betty and Nani open their candy bags and dumped the marshmallows in the second camera.

“Of coarse it will...its ZIM´S!!!” the alien said moving to a small control panel and began working.

“Plus it was made by me” Jumba said with pride “so you can bet it will be perfect” he turned to Lilo “by the way did you introduce Jumba´s experiments to Zim?” asked exited.

“Oh yeah I did” she returned the recorder to him “he actually was quite impressed by them.

“Uhhh Jumba so happy of hear that” said the scientist “the inspiration for my lifework find it amazing I’m so happy” he actually clean off some happy tears “I hope 626 is also of his liking. After all Jumba use some remains of Zim to make him”

“Wait what?!!!” asked Lilo “what do you mean by that?”

“You see apart from the recording on its collar, the energy blob also had some skin remains on it" the alien explained “Jumba build 626 using those pieces of DNA”

“Wait, so Stitch was based on Zim?” asked Lilo turning to see her blue friend trying to steal a marshmallow only for Zim to stop him causing them to growl at each other.

“On his genetic base yeah and fortunately it gain enough of that for his intelligence and personality” Jumba said with pride.

Meanwhile Zim had managed to return the marshmallow to the machine and continue tapping at the control.

The machine hummed as arcs of electricity seems to emerge from it. The two chambers glowed and everyone saw in awe, as the contents seem to be disintegrating.

Zim smile looking at the screen and tap more commands

“What’s happening?” asked Nani as Pleakley ran away and hide behind her in fright.

“The two lateral chambers break down the substances down to its chemical components, then Zim can edit them to mix them differently and create what he needs." Jumba explained.

The central chamber hummed glowed in purple light as one of the hoses began to be filled with a pinkish liquid and travel towards the cruiser while the second one expelled small grey pellets into the barrel.

With that Zim jumped inside his ship and checked the systems.

“Hahahaha VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!” cried the alien in happiness “the cells accepted the substitute meaning soon we will be able to fly” he announced to the group.

“That’s great guys!!!” said Lilo happy for them.

“Umm yeah it is but” said Zim making everyone get worry “unfortunately this new fuel wont last long. Once the Cruiser is full we will need to leave immediately or there is the risk of the fuel to spoil and damage even more my ship”

At this Lilo gained a sad look.

“So your going to leave now?”

“Umm not now now, still we have time before the ship is ready” said Zim “probably 10 to 15 earth minutes”

“Still not much time.” said a sad Lilo “it’s a shame you can’t stay much longer”

Betty hugged the girl.

“Hey don’t worry its not like we wont see each other again…in fact, do you have a paper so I can write down my number and e-mail?” she smiled at her making Lilo smile back.

“Sure lets go!!” the Hawaiian girl grabbed the red head´s hand and both ran back to the house.

“I will get waffles for the way!!!” announced GIR before running after them.

“GIR GET BACK HERE!!!” Cried Zim.

“Don’t worry I will keep an eye on him” said Nani to the alien “why don’t you come too and grab something for the way?”

“Ummm Zim would like another of those fried eggs” the invader said walking alongside the human licking his lips in delight.

“Say what’s this?” called Pleakley looking at the barrel now filled with pellets.

“Uh?...oh those must be the remained elements that Zim didn’t needed for the fuel” said Jumba “they also needed to be mixed to be expelled from the machine”

Stitch grabbed one and threw it inside his mouth before biting.

BANG

“Gahhhhhh” and opened his mouth again releasing a thick curtain of smoke.

“Umm mini smoke bombs. Really useful” approved Jumba.

* * *

(Back at the house.)

While Zim was watching as Nani prepare a “new offering to the great Zim” both Lilo and Betty where in her room exchanging info.

“And there” said Betty with a smile “this is my e-mail we can connect in any time you want”

“And this is mine” Lilo answered giving the red head a paper with her number and address “it’s a shame you have to leave so soon”

“Same but now we can communicate, and once I get a new communicator I will be able to come and visit” she winked at Lilo “remember I have a space ship of my own”

Both girls chuckled but then Lilo noticed something.

“Ehhh Betty?” she pointed to a beeping glow coming from Betty´s pocket.

“Eh?...” she pulled out her broken communicator to noticed it was glowing “my bracelet?” she pressed the bottom some sparks came out followed by static noises.

“c…..capt…..hear……capt…..sp….tracking……”

“What it saying” Lilo asked.

“Not sure…” Betty said “seems that the communication signal its still working…which means” she pressed another bottom. Making the static to stop.

Both waited for something to happen…and that something was the sound of a red ship flying over the house.

“That’s my ship!!!!” Betty cried in excitement and both girls ran off.

The Starcruiser floated for a moment above the forest before landing in the pathway to the house.

Lilo, Betty, Nani came out the house (while Zim spied form a window). From the ship both X-5 and Sparky came out.

“Boss you´re ok!!!!” the green alien cried hugging Betty.

“Its good to find you working at optimal conditions captain” said X-5.

“I´m also happy to see you´re both ok” said Betty “now report...what happen after I was knocked out?” she asked in professional tone.

X-5 was about to answer when Sparky put hand on his mouth.

“Wait not here” he said looking at Nani and Lilo “There are earthlings we must take care of that first, go get the memory ray” he then looked at the sisters and talked in fake Germany accent “ehem fan you for finding our circus sister me froyland”

The robot pushed Sparky´s hand away looking annoyed.

“First of all your acting skills still need a lot of work” said the robot on a deadpan tone “secondly we don’t have something like a memory ray so even if there was needed we don’t have it” the robot floated to the duo “and thirdly, outside the fact the captain came out of that house and they haven’t even reacted to our ship or us, that’s Earth's Ambassador to the Galactic Federation Lilo Pelekai” he then gave the girl a small bow “which by the way it’s a pleasure meeting you your excellency”

“Hehehe not need for that” said Lilo blushing at the attention “it’s a pleasure to meet you..X-5 I believe right?”

“Affirmative”

“Wait…Earth has an ambassador?” asked Sparky confused “since when?”

“Since earth became a rehabilitation center and sanctuary for 625 of the most powerful and dangerous genetic experiments ever created in the universe… this added to the fact that the planet has become a hot spot for different races looking for a place for different kind of deals, a lot illegal I must add, have push the Federation to give Earth a voice in the senate”

“Whoa…and this little girl do that? Unbelievable” said Sparky.

“What I don’t find unbelievable it’s the fact you once again ignore a common fact of modern history”

“Hey!!! What’s that suppose to mean bucket head?!!!”

“Enough you two!!!” Betty ordered making both shut up “X-5 report, now”

“Yes captain” saluted the robot (while Sparky mocked him) “as I was saying...after the arrival of admiral DeGill and his reinforcements we were able to subdue the planet jackers. You will be glad to know that soon Earth will be back to its original orbit in approximately two earth hours”

“Wait, back to orbit?” asked Lilo.

“After Earth was saved, the Galatic Guardians were able to encapsulate the planet again and began pulling it back to place” explained X-5 “also the time will allow the guardians recover or recreate the communication satellites that were either push out or destroyed by this incident.”

“Well good to know that way we wont need to worry about connecting once I leave” Betty said to Lilo “speaking of how are things back home?”

“Noah has been covering for you with your parents if that’s what you are asking boss” said the alien with a smile “great guy he is isn’t he?” he wiggle his eyebrows.

“Yeah I’m glad I have him as a friend” said Betty missing the whole point. “And you guys arrive just in time, we just finish repairing Zim´s ship and were about to leave but now maybe I can stay for a little bit longer”

“Oh that little annoyance survived?” grunted Sparky “and where he is suppose to be?”

“Him? he is inside the house” Betty pointed to the building. “Hey Zim come out to say hello!!” she called but no one answered and no one came out “Zim?!!!” she called again but again no answer.

Finding this really strange Betty ran back into the house followed by everyone else.

“Zim sir?” she called again only to get an empty house as answer “ok this is weird”

“Zim!!!!” called Lilo yet again no one answered.

“Huff so important that can’t even tell someone where you are?” criticized Sparky.

“You sharped your tongue especially for today?” asked X-5.

In that moment the back door opened to show Jumba, Stitch (carrying the barrel filled with smoke bombs) and Pleakley.

“Great what I need” said the yellow Cyclops “more visits”

“Uhh! a standard X-5 robotic unit from the galactic guardians” said Jumba looking at the robot “always wanted to dismantle one of these to see how their pocket technology works”

“Unfortunately for you, I’m protected under the galactic guardian law #23-32-7 where tempering with official Galactic guardian equipment is penalize with prison time” said X-5 floating back to Betty.

“Hey Jumba have you seen Zim?”

“That little monster? He went up to the ship just now” said Pleakley. “Almost put one of those creepy robotic legs on me”

“Wait what?” asked Betty when everyone heard the sound of a ship over the house again.

Everyone ran out to see the Voot cruiser already on the air. The cabin dome opened showing Zim in the controls.

“Zim? Where are you going?” asked the red head.

“Sorry Betty but Zim heard that satellite communications will be up soon and I wont risk someone detecting the Cruiser while I return to my base” said the alien “what is more since you got your own ship back I really need to leave now” he added much to her confusion “for one I’m really not ready for any type of encounter with the galactic guardians…at least not yet” he said eyeing Betty´s crew “and secondly you gave Zim a lot to think about...a lot of actions I haven’t considered and I need time to make heads and tails of it”

The guardian thought about it…it seems that her hero need a time for himself. She suppose it was understandable after all it seems that this was the first time he came across the results of his heroic and uninterested actions.

Still…

“Will we see you again” asked Betty with some nervousness on her voice. A feeling that Lilo shared.

“Umm you will that’s for sure” said Zim “you have done something Zim considered impossible. After all his time on this planet you certainly had impress me Atomic Betty” her eyes sparkle hearing him said her full name “you are a great warrior and I certainly will want to see more of that later” he turned to look at Lilo “and you Commander Lilo of little island” she looked up “Zim certainly wont forget someone of your status and power” Lilo blushed as Zim turned to Nani and Jumba “neither I will forget about your delicious food Nani the cooker and your creatures have really impress me doctor Jumba” both smile at him (although Jumba seems ready to cry) “ugggg ok enough sweet words…Zim is really not use to this” he began making his ship turn to leave.

“Zim wait…catch!!!” in a bold movement Betty took her broken bracelet and throw it at him. The invader caught it and look it in confusion “the communicator circuit is still working so sue that to find and contact me if you want” she blushed yet saluted, as the captain she was “was a pleasure to meet you sir! Jumba, Lilo and X-5 followed her example (although Sparky and Pleakley looked annoyed or unimpressed with the whole thing)

“Ehem …well i…yes…yes I will” Zim coughed “ok that enough of this!!!...LETS GO GIR!!!!”

“Yes master” said the little robot before giving Nani a quick hug in the legs “goodbye big sister” he said then he gave Stitch the newest tower of Waffles he made and rocket up to the ship “BY PRETTY GIRL!!!” he called to Betty before the dome closed and the Irken ship shoot itself away at great speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this the first "Act" of this story is done..next comes a small "Epilogue" 
> 
> AN: did you find any small Easter egg/reference?


	5. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim finally is out the island, but now there are questions he must answer.
> 
> Betty gets her report about what happen.
> 
> Lilo gets a call for a fellow "alien lover".
> 
> And two scientists have a small talk

The Voot cruiser flew at maximum speed over the sea´s surface as it traveled away from the little Hawaiian island. Even when satellites wont be coming up for a little longer Zim decided to fly low for a while to make sure he was undetectable by land detection systems…and to think.

_“One of the greatest scientific minds in the whole empire”_

_“We are friends then?”_

_“It has been an honor to meet you”_

_“…Save the galaxy”_

_“Zim…The hero of Doomsday”_

Those words echoed in his head and all they did was only give him a headache.

Part of him loved the idea of people, planets, and civilizations!!!! Knowing and claiming the name of Zim!!!! All showing the respect he DESERVED. His name and legend being known all across the known cosmos!!!!

However the most prominent part of those moments was filled with confusion and doubts.

He, an enemy of the Irken empire?...He a savior of the galaxy?...he a traitor of his own race?...he helped stop Operation Impending Doom I?

How it’s that he never head about this?

How many people knew about this? According to…Betty (it felt weird the fact he really wanted to remember the name of the red head)…the entire galaxy knew about it.

A feeling of dread hit his Squeedly Spooch.

Did this news traveled to the Irken side?

Did other invaders have heard about this?

Or worse

Did the Tallest know about this?

His hands tighten its grip on the control panel. He needed answers, he needed data, he needed to know all about this and make plans.

His eyes gazed on Betty´s communicator. Fortunately he has the means to get all the answers he needed.

The Irken ship got closer to the shore and shoots itself into the sky.

Actually being stealthy for once, the Cruiser kept itself hided in the clouds as it approaches the city where Zim had installed his base. Smoke and dark skies helped the ship to fly almost invisible until it reached a green house with a purple roof and door. It would look quite normal except for the enormous satellite dish on one side of the roof, and the big cables that were connected to its neighbors.

The roof actually opened as the Cruiser descended into its hide hangar.

“COMPUTER!!!” cried the invader as the ship was lowered into the deepest part of his subterranean base.

“Welcome back master” the casual electronic voice of his computer answered back “need another reparation cycle for the ship?” it asked in sarcastic tone as claws and tentacles with tools began tinkering with the damage ship.

“Yes computer...but also there are more things to do” said the alien as he jumped off his ship and began walking “GIR take this to the kitchen and into the freezing machine” he pass a small lunch box (filled with Nani´s fry eggs) to the little robot “and it better survive or there wont be tacos in this house for 10 stellar cycles!!!!”

“YES SIR” the robot glowed red and grabbed the box summoning weapons around him as he walked out the base.

“Whoa that must be really something for you to threaten GIR like that” said the computer a bit taken by his creator mood.

“It is!!! Now shut up we have work!!!” said the alien as he approached his main computer and began tapping orders “apart from keeping the repair protocols for the Cruiser I want you to divert all the energy from none-essential systems of the base” he put down the broken communicator on a surface and using a mini torch he opened it “also rise the security protocols at maximum and put the house on lockdown...double the number of gnomes in the garden if you must but I don’t want anything to come in or out” Zim began connecting cables to the internal circuits of the communicator.

“Are these measures having something to do with what I’m assuming is an official Galactic Guardian communicator?” said the computer sounding a bit worry “should we expect an attack?”

“No I don’t think so and yes it has to do with this” said Zim as he began typing again “use the protocols inside this devise and infiltrate the main frame of the Guardians HQ. Be as stealthy as a Cironiellian Chrysalis Eater and use their communication network for a galactic scale search and data transfer.”

“Whoa ok that’s a high order” the computer said as it began hacking the communication network of the galactic guardians “what I’m looking for exactly?”

“Anything related to Zim” he answered.

“The answer shouldn’t surprise me but still it does” the computer said in dry tone “initiating hacking and data search” a map of different planets and space stations began to fill the screen “diverting energy to feed the search” on the house and around the base some lights and equipment began to turn off “Galactic guardian´s main computer infiltration success, security protocols deactivated…initiating data transfer”

“I don’t have time to read it all, I need answers now…activate direct transfer to PAK unit” Zim ordered as a trio of tentacles descended from the ceiling and connected with his PAK.

“WARNING…its my duty to inform that a direct transmission of this size could cause..ehem…extreme pain to user”

“I AM ZIM!!!! I CANT BE STOPPED BY SOMETHING AS AN INSIGNIFICANT AMOUNT OF PAIN…JUST DO YOUR JOB AND BEGAN TRANSFER!!!!”

“Sigh…sometimes I wonder why I even try. Commencing transfer!!!”

BZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!

“AHHHHHH!!!! THE PAIN!!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!

* * *

(Galactic Guardians HQ)

“Excellent work today Atomic Betty” admiral DeGill said to the red head girl. “I’m glad you were able to return in one piece”

“Thanks sir” Betty (wearing a clean uniform and new bracelet) saluted back “what’s the status with the planet jackers?”

“After this stunt on a protected planet, the federation has ended any contract or treat with them and put their foot down with the government body of that planet” answered the fish “as now talks between the two are being held to plan for a planetary evacuation and transfer of any sentient life on it to a new solar system”

“At least they wont be stealing planets any longer” said the girl with a relief sigh.

“Agree” said the admiral before getting a nervous look “so...your crew told me that the hero…ehem…That the invader Zim left to before Earth could be put back in place, so I was wondering if you…”

“Sorry sir, but from what I have learned the information about invader Zim´s current location is too sensitive to be out in the open” Betty said on professional tone “for the moment only I and my planet ambassador have that info and, under the petition of Zim himself, we will keep that way for now to make sure no…unwanted characters learn about it”

“No I understand” said the admiral “this would make waves across the galaxy for sure so better keep things quiet for now” he sigh “but is a shame I really wanted for him to sign my...i mean my nephew´s invader zim card collection” he looked around nervously trying to not blush.

Betty just giggled and salute once more before walking out the admiral´s office

“Betty!!!”

The guardian turned around to see her friend Noah running towards her.

“Noah!!!” she greeted back as he stopped in front of her.

He was a brown haired boy of her age dressed on an orange full body jumpsuit with atomic symbols over it.

“Its nice to have you back” he said with a smile.

“Oh come on don’t act as I was gone for long time” she gave him a friendly push “it was just a few hours at most” she began walking with him at her side.

“Still I heard you were hurt on this last mission” said the boy “I wish I had been there so I could have fought those aliens and help you” he added making some karate moves.

“That’s a nice feeling Noah, but you still are a young cadet and not ready yet for missions like this one” said the red head “plus at the end I did have help”

“Oh yeah Sparky mentioned you meeting some sort of galactic hero?” he asked.

“uff need to talk to him about NOT revealing some info” she said shaking her head “but yeah I met one of my heroes from my academy days” he sigh “and it was as great as I imagine” she said with a smile on her face

“Oh? It was?...this isn’t like one of those meetings that you understand the saying _never meet your heroes?”_ asked the boy a bit uncertain.

“No it isn’t” said Betty “in fact its all the contrary…Zim is just whoa” said the female guardian “he really is a true hero...can you believe he didn’t know he was called like that until today? All the amazing things he did he did it not for the glory but because it was truly the right thing to do” she sigh with a small blush “he even said I impress him…can you believe it? I impressed one of very people that inspired me to be a good guardian!!!”

“Oh...yeah that’s cool..i guess” he said in low tone not liking how Betty was acting towards that guy “but still its good you are back” he said returning to normal “maybe we could take the rest of the day…maybe pass the afternoon together?”

“Of course we will” said Betty making Noah smile “I haven’t forgotten we have a study session today” and the smile was gone.

“Wait what?” he asked.

“Come on Noah you know what I’m talking about” she said pressing a button of her bracelet and showing a calendar “the cadet´s exam is around the corner and we still need to finish covering up coded messages” she let the hologram disappear “we have been doing this for a week now but I feel you will be ready for the exam in no time” she smiled at him.

“Oh yeah...the exam…yeah the reason why I ask you out…for help” he said in a down tone that Betty didn’t catch.

“Ok I will go speak with Sparky and X-5, then pick up today´s lesson books, and then we can go home to study” she said walking away.

“Sigh” Noah looked ahead making sure she was out ear reach “ok Parker no biggie…just stick to the plan” he pulled out a ball of paper with a small list written on it.

Plan to win Betty´s heart

  1. ~~Pass more time with her (under any excuse)~~
  2. Win her over and make her fall in love
  3. Confess your own feelings
  4. KISS!!!



“Ok just concentrate, you are really close” and with that he was about to run after Betty when he noticed a small flash in a close by room “eh?” it was an unused sleeping quarter with a personal computer on a desk. However the machine was on numbers in purple color changing patters on the screen “what is…?” suddenly a symbol appeared on the screen followed by a deafening static noise that made him cover his ears.

The machine then turned off completed leaving a confused Noah in a dark room.

* * *

(Hawaiian Islands)

Beep-Beep……Beep-Beep...Beep-Beep……Beep-Beep

Click

“LILO!!!”

“Hey Dib nice to finally be able to talk to you” said Lilo as her computer finally recovered its Internet signal “seems satellite communications are returning to normal”

“ARE YOU OK? NOTHING WEIRD HAS HAPPEN THERE? HAVE YOU SEEEN SOMETHING LIKE GIANT SHIPS OR MAYBE AN ARMED FORCE IN THE STREET?!!!!”

“Whoa Dib lower the volume before someone think something weird is happening here, and to answer your question no, nothing like that had happen here” said the girl wondering what could have caused her friend to act like this “did something happen to you?”

“IIIIIIIII!!!!!! Ehem well no….umm but I’m sure it will happen!!!” cried the boy again “around the world there has been multiple reports of communication failing nothing that use satellites had worked in the last few hours up to this point” he put on his screen multiple news about this incident “do you know what this mean?!!!”

“Ehhhh people should search for a better plan services?” the Hawaiian girl answered.

“No!!!! It means probably that some alien tried to take down our means of communication so we could be easier to invade!!!!” the spectacles wearing boy said “and I suspect WHO that as”

Lilo flinched at that. Dib was a great friend and shared her love for the paranormal, but his view about aliens made things tricky for the girl to talk openly about her everyday life in the island.

“You sure about that Dib?” asked Lilo “I mean, I think you mean that alien that you said live close to you…but did you actually see it doing something like that?”

“IIIIII!!!!!! Well not really…but is suspect it was him!!!! He came to my house around the time communications were failing!!!”

“Wouldn’t that mean he also was affected by this and wanted to ask help?” the girl wondered.

“HA…oh Lilo you are still to innocent about the dangers of the universe” said Dib “but don’t worry I will make sure to teach you everything I have know and soon you will see Aliens are a very real threat to our planet”

“Lilo!!! Victoria is here to see you!!!” Nani called from the house. Lilo looked at the window where Snooty was flying giving her a smile.

“Sorry Dib I must attend this” said the girl.

“Oh…ok still be careful we don’t know when an alien will try to invade us….I will try to look up for more evidence and will talk later” and with that he ended the communication.

Lilo sighed as she descended from her room into the living room where her friend was petting the bat-like experiment making it purr.

“Sigh…don’t give up Lilo, you manage to keep positive for years with Mertle…you can take some time to try change Dib´s mind” she shook her head and smiled before greeting her friend.

At least Dib did believed in aliens and didn’t thought Lilo was weird. That already was an improved she could hold on to.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the ship´s site)

“ummmm” Jumba was testing Zim´s machine when his computer began beeping too “voice command: answer” said the scientist as he put on his lab bath and goggles covering his eyes.

“Ah Doctor Jookiba its nice to finally be able to talk to you” the caller was a man wearing a white lab coat, purple gloves, and big black boots. His eyes are never clearly seen due to him wearing goggles. With his black hair styled in scythe-like shapes.

“Doctor Membrane always a pleasure hearing from you” said the alien looking at the screen “how have you been?”

“Could be better as my attempts to reach our fellow scientists have been less that successful”

“Ah yeah...the satellite problem...juts recently we have recover our means of long distance communications…so I suppose its just matter of time”

“Time wasted!!!” sentenced the human professor “the great symposium of science is less than 5 months away and communication between our team is crucial if we wanted to present a revolutionary project and not one of those _out of this word_ discoveries that professors Sundac and Stone try to pass for ACTUAL scientific inventions” the professor huffed “alien technology huff if I haven’t test it already I would think my son´s craziness is contagious” he doctor suddenly blinked “said...what’s that?” he asked noticing the weird purple machine behind Jumba.

“This? Oh something I tinkered this morning” said the alien doctor “it uses ionic electromagnetic fields mixed with high speed censors to identify, separate and combine elements” he opened one of the chambers and began filling it with rusted metals “now this usually only can synthesize one new component and discard what its not needed into random things. However in theory, using the correct amount of energy plus a program based on time dilatation, I can use that to actually choose what elements I want to take and mix to create more that one new component” once filled the scientist walked to the command panel and began typing. The machine glowed as the metals on the chamber disintegrated. What it looked like a cloud of particles traveled to the main chamber that began humming and releasing sparks of purple energy.

Jumba kept typing as sweat fell from his forehead.

Finally something traveled back to one of the lateral chambers; at the same time a metallic liquid fell into an empty barrel.

whenall was done, Jumba turned off the now smoking machine as he checked the barrel.

“hahaha success!!” he said as he looked inside “one barrel of the more pure iron ready to use” he opened the chamber and put a cup inside “and on the other side clean water ready to drink” he took a sip “umm and not iron taste that’s good!!!

KABOOOM!!!

At that moment the machine exploded.

“Coff coff coff…ok machine made with spare parts and two big uses on one day is not good combination” the alien coughed.

“Fascinating” Membrane said “my dear doctor I think you found the solution for my dilemma. Can you tell me more about the machine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to move quite nice here
> 
> What would Zim do with all that info?
> 
> seems that Lilo is hiding info from a friend
> 
> and what will Membrane want with that machine?
> 
> AN: Have a good new year everyone


End file.
